


Way Down We Go

by dontevenworryyyy



Series: Blood in the Water [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Captain Hydra, Dark, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Multiverse, Painplay, Possessive Tony Stark, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve is a cock slut, Sub Steve Rogers, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontevenworryyyy/pseuds/dontevenworryyyy
Summary: Opening up his tower seemed like the natural thing to do after the battle of New York, Tony thought. Good for the team to stay together and all that.He had everything a man could possibly want, and yet there was a gaping hole left in his life, something he needed- but he didn't know what.Enter Steve Rogers, with nowhere to go and a bucket of issues, Tony Stark's offer seemed like his only option. After being defrosted and fighting aliens, there wasn't much that would surprise him, and Steve wasn't sure where his place was in this world What he didn't expect, however, was how his life would change after he collided with Tony Stark.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/OFC, Steve Rogers/OMC, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/OFC
Series: Blood in the Water [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060091
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attack dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194828) by [salytierra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salytierra/pseuds/salytierra). 



> Hello everyone :) I've had this WIP for ages. I've got a decent amount written so far and figured I might as well put it out there. I'll try and post update every week at least, but motivation is low right now so bear with me. 
> 
> **Also please note, this is a darker fic, the Avengers aren't misguided or mislead, so as a forewarning don't read if this isn't the work for you. Comments and kudos always appreciated.

No one was surprised when Tony Stark offered them places at Stark Tower. He mentioned it as an off-hand comment as they devoured the local schwarma place. There were murmurs of agreement all around, which had the billionaire running possible scenarios in his mind as he admitted defeat-(who could out-eat a demi god anyway? Even Rogers looked half asleep). Before he knew it Fury had caught wind of his comment, and decided it was one of his ~~few~~ many brilliant ideas.

  
  


Natasha and Clint had never cared much for the cramped SHIELD-issued apartments with ears and eyes wherever one went. 

  
  
  


Thor decided that he would spend more time on Midgard to celebrate with his battle companions, and explore everything the planet had to offer. 

  
  
  


Bruce was in before anyone else, the second Stark mentioned the labs he could feel a hundred new experiments forming in his mind. He didn't tell the genius at first, his ego didn't need the extra stroking.

  
  
  


Steve figured it was best to keep the team together so they could attempt to make themselves into a team instead of the semi-acceptable collective that somehow against all odds managed to save New York. He did not say he was looking forward to it, but Steve didn’t know where home was, and this seemed like an okay place to start. 

  
  
  


Tony Stark clapped his hands together and looked at his finished plans, then turned his gaze to the contractors. They’d been meeting for a few hours, discussing plans and renovations, upgrades and whatnot. They were necessary, Pepper had assured him, after she’d shot him down when he said he could do it all himself. Tony didn’t see why not, but let his CEO win this one- he’d be able to spend more time in the lab if other people were doing the work. 

  
“Two weeks should be enough time, yes?” 

Hushed murmurs were his answer. He rolled his eyes and sighed, “For the amount you’re being paid, and how skilled your CEO seems to think you all are, that will be enough time, is that correct? I will require a yes or no, if you can manage that.” He added, leveling them with a hard stare. 

The man Tony deemed to be “in charge,” stepped forward with a confident expression. It warmed Tony’s bitter heart to see him try so hard. The man was so clearly afraid of him.

“I believe we can do that, sir. We’ll get started right away.”

He gave Steve the other bedroom on his floor-(let’s call it wishful thinking), but couldn't figure out what the situation was between Natasha and Clint so he gave them their own room on a separate floor, which left Banner and Thor. The two seemed to get along; Banner spent most of his time in labs anyway, and Tony had no clue if Thor planned on staying with the Avengers or not.

He figured a communal kitchen and entertainment area would be smart since Rogers’ over enthusiastic ass would no doubt insist on an array of "team bonding activities," and he adjusted the floor arrangement so that a common area would take up one level in between the super spies, Banner and Thor. 

Going down two floors wasn't a big deal and he reached for his mug, taking a sip of coffee. He sent a prayer to whoever the hell invented it, and looked back at the other floors’ layout details. One level was completely remodeled into a gym that would make most work-out shows weep, and in an effort to make good on production promises for Pepper, moved all of his main workshop utilities (and  children bots) to New York, into the very bottom levels of the tower. He added a few extra floors of specialized equipment for Bruce as an afterthought. 

  
  
  


Surprisingly, Steve was the one to show up first, all his possessions slung over his shoulder in a worn dark leather duffel bag, minus the shield which hung on his back. Tony watched amused, as he looked around at everything, his eyes lingering on every new thing they found as if wanting to memorize it all. When he started trailing his fingers over the top of the couch Tony stepped forward.

"Hey Cap." He greeted with a shit-eating grin, and it was entirely worth the pitiful sight he’d had to watch to see the bigger man turn into a stunning impression of a tomato. Tony cocked his head a little, wondering just how far down that beautiful blush went. 

"Stark.” He said, with a trace of annoyance. “Sorry to barge in on you like this but my building was sort of destroyed in the attack..." Steve broke off and rubbed the back of his neck. The blonde looked horribly uncomfortable. Tony wondered what Fury had him doing in that time frame post-Ice before Loki. Tony would never not help himself to an eyeful when Steve was present, but he hoped he wouldn’t be a total buzzkill.

Still he had made the offer, and if he stayed silent any longer Steve might think he was making fun of him.

"No matter Capsicle, Barton and Romanov are on assignment, Bruce said he'd be here by the end of the week, and Thor is dealing with Loki-" They both hesitated at that, though Steve snapped back in a heartbeat, and if Tony didn’t have the uniquely annoying ability to notice everything, he would’ve missed it. "I expect he'll be the last. And don't call me Mr. Stark, Tony is fine. Would you like a tour of the place?" There was something in his eyes Tony couldn’t place, and Tony was confident in his people-reading abilities. He had to be in his business. 

"Sure thing Mr- Tony." Steve amended, and the way he stuttered to correct the name was absolutely adorable. "I don't have much with me, don't worry." He grimaced as he picked up his bag and shield, and followed Tony into the elevator with a small sigh. 

  
  
  


The ride up to the top floors was surprisingly quick, and Tony took the time to launch into a brief description of the overview of the Avengers' floors and made sure to tell Steve where he could find everything, only stumbling over his words slightly when he sees another blush heat Steve's cheeks at the notion of them sharing a floor, which was... something else entirely. He’d forgotten about the good ole virtues of the 40’s. That would make things interesting. His own bisexuality was publicly known and if you could think it up, there was an article or dare he say, video of it somewhere on the internet. He smiled to himself at the thought of Steve googling his name and what that would entail and risked a glance at the blonde, entertaining the reaction Steve would have if he came across some of the videos from the 90’s. 

“Go big or go home,” was Tony’s motto.

  
  
  


"Of course, if you'd rather bunk in my bed and save the space, that's fine too," he added with a wink, and purposely looked the blonde over, making sure it was slow and deliberate. Steve looked down at him with a clenched jaw and huffed, though the bigshot act was downplayed significantly due to the raging blush that heated his cheeks. Tony smiled to himself; the Captain was so entertaining. 

"Go get your stuff situated, and then I'm taking you out to get some different clothes because that-" He motioned to the khakis and loose blue plaid shirt-"Is a fucking tragedy." Tony made a point to shoo him away with a dramatic flail before he returned to his own room to freshen up. 

\-----------------------

Forty minutes later-(because beauty takes time), Tony emerged from his room to find Steve sitting on their shared living room couch with a small notepad and pencil in hand, brow furrowed as he concentrated on his paper. He looked up at Tony's approach, offering a tight nod of greeting before hastily putting the notepad back in his pocket. 

  
  
  


Tony was curious about that, and remembered his dear old dad mentioning how Steve liked art, and filed it away for later. 

  
  
  


"Come on, Steve. Time to go shopping." He chuckled at the way Steve's face twisted and immediately untwisted as the blonde made a heartwarming attempt to school his features into something that resembled gratitude. Clearly he wasn’t a fan, but Tony would fix that in time.

\---------------------------

"Tony."

"Steve."

The blonde rolled his eyes and scowled at the large mass of clothes they had managed to acquire in just a few hours. 

Tony grinned and waved at the employees who were insisting they take just  _ one _ more in seam measurement-(and Tony couldn’t blame them, really. But he felt a compulsive desire to keep them away from Steve) over to locate the next article of clothing on the list he’d given them.

"I really don't have a need for all of these clothes." Steve protested. The gears in Tony's mind were reeling at the notion that what Steve had an issue with was the clothes, not being manhandled by the over excited employees feeling him up like a prostitute. Even an ancient citizen like him probably realized not that much touching was necessary but his lack of protest was a victory in Tony's book, and something he committed to memory for later. 

“Steve, I can afford it. You’ll thank me later.” He waved his hand in dismissal and Steve let out another huff, but his confused expression was enough to convince Tony he was making an effort not to say anything rude. He vowed to never let Steve see any of the bills for anything he purchased so long as they both shall live.

“On to the suits. You do need some for PR events.” Reluctantly it seemed, Steve nodded his agreement. Tony felt a pang of sympathy as he remembered the USO shows the Captain was forced to do after the experiment.

  
  
  


"Tony, where are we going now?" Steve asked, sometime later. They had stopped for lunch at one of Tony's favorite burger joints. “I think I have everything I could possibly need for the next twelve lifetimes.” It was meant to be a joke but Steve’s eyes darkened as he said it. Tony didn’t let his mind wander this time, the food was too good to ignore.

“Eat your food, Steve.” Tony shook his fork at the super soldier, “I read the reports, I know how much you need to eat with that metabolism of yours.” Steve looked like he was going to argue, so Tony tried a different approach. “C’mon, this place is amazing. Don’t argue.” Tony added after Steve opened his mouth again. Tony raised an eyebrow and stared him down until he gave in and dug into his third-or maybe fourth, burger. 

“How are you doing, Steve?” Tony asked quietly. He’d finished his burger within five minutes of it being set down in front of him. Steve was still eating, and looked embarrassed every time he asked for more food.

Steve looked up and tensed, as if he was ready for a fight. His eyes narrowed and he searched Tony’s face, evidently looking for some sort of mockery or contempt. Tony met his gaze steadily. 

Steve must not have found anything in his analysis, because he slouched back into the booth seat with a small sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I don’t know, Tony. How would you be if you woke up in another lifetime, everyone you knew was dead, and were suddenly thrown into a new war?” He shook his head and massaged his temples before he continued, 

“Fury only gave me the basics, the essentials. He was...vague, brought me up to speed in some places that I figure fit his agenda, but I don’t know... Seems like I went down for nothing. No one changed.” His voice turned bitter. “We fight to save lives, we’re the good guys-” It sounded like a question, and one Tony didn’t have the answer to. “But I don’t see what it is we’re fighting for anymore. Not having to boil things anymore is great. The internet is super helpful, but humanity...People have become despicable.” He spat the last words out, and his eyes were full of uncharted anger as he shoved the remains of his fries forward.

He met Tony’s eyes again, and the anger in them immediately subsided, Tony recognized how ashamed of himself he was, admitting this to Tony. Still, the brunette counted it as a success.

“Couldn’t tell ya Cap.” He replied with a shrug. Tony had long since given up trying to get the public’s opinion of him to change. He had enough money to do whatever he wanted, fuck what people thought. He didn’t really care anymore, and hadn’t for awhile. 

Steve took his response with a short nod, and leaned forward, surveying him again.

“Well, a futurist and a man out of time, some team we make.” He said, but there was no malice in his sweet honey tone. Tony looked at his hands and nodded.

“Some team.” 

Tony paid the bill and they hopped back in the car. They were now on their way to some undisclosed location... For Steve, at least. 

Tony had taken some time when Steve was having his measurements taken to look into a place he thought Steve would like. With Pepper’s help, of course.

  
  
  


Tony glanced over at him from the driver's seat and looked him over. He had insisted on setting fire to the horrid excuses for clothing Steve had previously had on, and had even convinced the blonde to get a small haircut- nothing too fancy, but just enough to the point where it flopped down just the slightest over his forehead in that adorable way Tony was growing to love.

The brunette outfitted him with a much tighter button up and jeans that did wonders for his ass-(really, that and the swimwear were the only reason Tony was able to stay in the store that long). He managed to dig his thoughts out of the gutter before he caused an accident in one of the busiest cities in the United States, and a few minutes later they pulled into a large 50’s-style building's parking lot. 

Steve raised an eyebrow but trailed silently behind him as Tony walked into the store. Steve looked up to find himself in New York's biggest art supply store and simply waited. Tony watched as he looked around in awe, and knew he was out of his league as Steve began to talk a thousand miles a minute about art products that were around in his day and ones that were new, the previous hatred from their last conversation gone, and the tension in his posture eliminated, replaced by an almost childlike excitement.. 

  
  
  


Satisfied with his efforts, Tony stopped him with a hand. 

  
  
  


"Steve, my knowledge on art is limited, but listen. I'm a billionaire." He cringed as the blonde’s expression turned into a scowl of contempt. "Steve," he tried again, "Like I told you earlier, I set up a room on our level for you to have an art studio. I don't know what you like, and I sure as hell wasn't going to guess. Buy whatever you like, and don't feel bad about it because I could buy the entire store and make the money back from SI within the hour. I'll be sitting on the couch by the desk. Come find me when you've picked out everything- and I really do mean  _ everything- _ you could possibly want." Tony sucked in a large breath and looked at Steve expectantly, who seemed to be turning his words over in his head. Eventually, a small smile broke out and Tony knew he'd won. 

The soft "Okay, Tony," was  _ almost _ enough for Tony to drag Steve out of the store and figure out all the ways to get him to say that in a much different context. But he bit his tongue, nodded, and plopped down in the chair. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Uh, Tony?" Steve's hesitant voice was enough to make Tony shutdown the project he’d been working on with his tablet-(which he had retrieved after the first hour and a half in the store waiting) immediately and look up at the blonde.

  
  
  


...Who had easily amounted to several thousands of dollars in art, and enough carts to fill up a moving truck. Tony shot a glance at the store clerk, who looked slightly terrified. He pulled out a black credit card and told Steve to give it to her, and bit his lip as Steve’s fingers brushed over his lightly as he took it from Tony. 

He returned to the brunette a few minutes later, just as Tony hung up with Happy, who would take care of all the things they’d bought. The sun was starting to dip in the sky, and Tony knew that if he was hungry, Mr. Metabolism surely had to be starving right about now. 

“Wanna grab dinner or order something at the tower?” He asked.

“If it’s alright with you I’d like to go back to the tower.” Steve replied. He looked utterly worn out, which was an amazing look on him if you asked Tony. He nodded, and reassured Steve that no, his art supplies were not going to be stolen, and that yes, they would be delivered to the tower soon. 

Together they made their way back to the sports car Tony had picked out for the day’s activities and headed back towards the tower. 

  
  


“Found any pretty ladies yet Cap?” Tony asked in an attempt to test the waters. He glanced at his companion when there was no answer, and raised an eyebrow when he saw the trademark blush was back. 

As the tower reared up into their sights, Steve finally opened his mouth, 

“The dames sure wear a lot less clothing nowadays.” He managed. Tony bit his tongue to keep the laughter in, but a snort forced its way out.

“I’m not complaining here Cap.” Tony said, “Though I must say you’re taking the whole gay-bi thing real well.” He added, unable to hold back his curiosity any longer.

The blush turned from a light pink to beet red as Steve started spluttering. 

Tony had to use all of his self control not to pull the vehicle over and give Steve a personal demonstration on just how supportive he could be.

“It’s...if you woulda done that stuff in my day you’d have gone right to jail.” Steve said. He looked so incredibly adorable trying to choose his words so carefully.

“But you won’t now, it’s great.” Tony said smoothly as they screeched to a halt in his private garage. “As someone who is publicly bi, I’m very supportive of others.” Tony gave Steve another look over, but figured he’d save the blonde a heart attack as Steve swallowed and looked away, tugging at his collar.

The elevator opened on their floor to reveal a massive stack of pizzas and a small assortment of snacks waiting fresh for the two of them. A small grunt of surprise was all Steve uttered before plopping down and tearing into the food. As he ate, his posture turned tense again, evidently lost in his thoughts. That just wouldn’t do.

No more words were spoken until they had finished eating. Tony looked at Steve, who looked ready to smash his hand through the table. It was a beautiful sight really, and Tony wanted to see what he could do. 

“Go change into your workout clothes.” Tony said, and met Steve’s unimpressed look with a cold glare that didn’t invite any argument. It was more of an order than a statement, really. Steve’s jaw worked, he seemed to be debating over how to respond. In the end, he just huffed and disappeared into his room. 

Tony decided he’d had enough of Steve’s 40’s sensibilities and changed into casual wear; an old tank top-(he might go down to the workshop later…)and black sweatpants-(NOT yoga pants Pepper, fucking Christ-). While he waited for Steve he pulled out his tablet and started tinkering. He was halfway through an equation that’d help increase flight stability by over 40% when a door closed behind him. He turned around to see Steve in what had to be the tightest fitting T-shirt ever made and grey sweatpants that had Tony drooling. 

He sent a secret prayer to Fury that one of the 3 total outfits he’d brought with him to the tower included this.

  
  


Tony led Steve down to the gym, where he’d prepared special vibrainum reinforced punching bags specifically designed for the super soldier. Thor too, but Tony doubted there was anything that Thor wouldn’t be able to punch through. On Earth, at least. When the doors opened Steve and Tony stepped out, only for the soldier to shoot him an unimpressed glance. Tony didn’t have the patience to explain what all the other machines were for.

He pointed at one of the punching bags and the general direction of the lockers that held the wrap for his hands. Steve gave him a suspicious look through narrowed eyes, clearly unsure of what Tony wanted from him.

  
  


He rolled his eyes. 

“Go punch the shit out of those bags until you feel better. Or until you’ve worn yourself out.” Tony felt way too sober to be dealing with this shit, so he adjusted his plans last minute. “I’ll be upstairs in the living room when you’ve had your fill.”

He didn’t wait for an answer, but heard the snap of tape being torn as the elevator doors closed and smirked. 

  
  


Two and a half celebratory joints and half a glass of scotch later Tony heard the elevator doors open. He sat upside down on the couch, feet resting over the top and pulled his head up just enough to see Steve fall against the nearby wall, panting and looking absolutely edible. He was the picture of defeat, and for tonight at least, Tony had won.

“Come here, Steve.” He said, his free hand beckoning the sweaty blond to the couch. Whether he was too tired to argue, or just didn’t care, Steve fell down next to him without protest. 

  
  


Tony pulled himself up and looked into those ridiculously blue eyes, searching for any hint of discomfort or lingering sadness. He let his gaze travel over the sweat soaked (and almost fully see through) t-shirt, taking his time to make his intentions as clear as could be. Steve was beet red and panting, a picture of complete exhaustion; but Tony caught the subtle shift of blue eyes and smiled.

Steve eyed him warily as Tony took another hit and set the joint down in a tray. He moved close to the blonde, grabbed his jaw and stared into his eyes. The blonde shuddered slightly under Tony’s hand and swallowed; his eyes flickered down to his lips once, twice, and Tony threw all reasonable thoughts out the window as he reached down and took another drag. He slid over into Steve’s lap, pulled him in for a rough kiss and exhaled into the beautiful blonde’s mouth with a groan. 

It took a surprisingly short amount of time for Steve to get with the program, Tony noted. 

They crashed together, hard and desperate; Tony moaned at the power packed behind those arms that were currently holding Tony’s hips like a vice. He sighed into Steve’s lips and the blonde melted against him, head tipped back to allow easier access. He pulled away much too soon regretfully, because unfortunately he was not a super soldier who could hold his breath for five hours-(though he’d be testing the theory thoroughly in the infinity pool another time) to catch his breath and take more hits.

“Oh fuck you’re gorgeous.” His voice was rough, but he was too distracted by how blown Steve’s pupils were to care. There was a small sliver of blue, but his eyes were almost fully encompassed by black. Tony knew there’d be a bruise where Steve had gripped his hip like a lifeline, and oh he was going to have so much fun with him.

As much as Tony wanted to push the super soldier down and spend the night doing unspeakable things to him, the unhelpful part of his brain supplied him with the fact that he had an early meeting the next day, and Pepper would hang him if he missed it. 

He slid off Steve’s lap reluctantly, and it was so clear the quick reflex super soldier was completely out of it Tony had to clasp his hands together to stop himself from disregarding Pepper’s agenda completely. Tony gave one last painful look to the gorgeous swollen lips that he wanted to spend an eternity memorizing before meeting those beautiful blues and gripping Steve’s jaw again. 

“There’s so much I want to do to you- _ fuck _ .” Tony ran a finger through his hair and inhaled shakily. Steve was breathing heavy, looking up at Tony with confusion in his eyes. 

He lurched forward as Tony stood up and looked down at him. He looked- Tony couldn’t describe it. But it was beautiful.

“Tony-” Steve started hoarsely, but the brunette couldn’t let him finish, and pressed a chaste kiss to his wet lips.

“Sleep, you’ll need it.” He said, and Steve ducked his head and looked away. Satisfied, the inventor let go of Steve and forced his feet to carry him to bed. 

  
  


\----------

**Steve’s POV.**

  
  


Meanwhile, still half hard and somewhat out of breath, Steve turned over the events of the day. Of all the things he’d pictured doing on his first day away from SHIELD headquarters, even without Tony in the picture, this would take the cake. 

Tony was...a lot. The man talked a mile a minute but here behind closed doors, had everything he could possibly want, and yet nothing. Enough money to do anything and everything he could ever come up with. Someone who seemed lonely when Steve had first met him, but the happy light in his eyes that shone so clearly when he was explaining something to Steve showcased how big of a heart the inventor tried to hide away from most of the world. The look in his eyes a few minutes ago- Steve shivered at the thought. 

He’d been so angry, so frustrated at everything since he woke up. Life wasn’t fair in his day, but it’d only gotten worse. People treated each other like scum, and it made the bile in Steve’s throat rise. Tony though, he was an escape, and truth be told the only person that made him feel anything even remotely positive since Fury ambushed him in the street. He knew what he looked like, he’d seen himself in the mirror, had enough lingering gazes on him from his USO days to know he wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes... But having someone take your clothes off with a heated gaze while sitting a foot away from you- that was something new, and not something he minded if it was coming from Tony, Steve realized with a jolt. What a scary notion. 

And Steve wasn’t blind, Tony was gorgeous, brash and eccentric with a ferocity that demanded one’s attention and obedience, and it sent another shiver down Steve’s spine at the possessiveness that glittered in Tony’s eyes as he’d looked at him. His hands were rough from years of labor, and while Steve had a wider frame Tony was pure muscle underneath those fancy suits, which Steve admitted to himself he’d known since that day on the helicarrier- and when he’d strolled in after they’d gotten back... Steve had momentarily forgotten how to breathe- even despite his sour mood, which Tony had also helped with significantly.

If living with the man was like this on the first day, he sure was in for a ride- but with nowhere else to go and nothing better to do, Steve decided to keep an open mind, maybe even come to enjoy the way things were, with a bit of time.

He wondered what would happen when the others arrived. 

Buck had always told him he got into too much trouble for his own good. Breaking the law was something Steve had done even before he was injected with super serum. Buck said he’d just gotten bolder as time went on, and wasn’t that the fucking truth.

Clint and Natasha seemed to be as close as they’d been, if not more so, judging by how they’d been looking at each other on the Helicarrier when Steve walked in.

As for the demi-god and Bruce well, Steve hoped Tony knew what he was doing.

Tony’s joint lay half smoked on the coffee table. Steve picked it up and turned it a few times in his fingers before taking a long drag and using the rest of it in one hit. He went into the massive bedroom Tony had for him, settling on the bed. The sheets were silk, like water under his fingertips. The mattress was a cloud that had Steve moaning and removing his clothes, sinking into it with a sigh. His muscles still ached with phantom pain, but under the covers he wasn't afraid. He was warm. 

  
  


For the first time since Steve had woken up, he let himself relax. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Nat move in, yay!

Tony had insisted on the clothes Steve had ordered be delivered within the following week, but he didn’t expect them to show up the next day. 

He’d just returned from his run, Tony was..at a meeting? Steve had a vague memory of that being mentioned yesterday somewhere between the jackets and coats- apparently there was a huge difference-but wasn’t sure. Quite frankly Steve was beginning to get overwhelmed at the massive pile of clothing, so he abandoned it in favor of going into the kitchen so he could eat. A note was laying on the island. 

_ Steve, _

_ Investor Meeting today. Won’t be back until afternoon. No, I won’t make you deal with the clothes by yourself. Leave them there and we’ll handle it when I get back. I have something for you to do today. Happy will be waiting for you in the lobby. Just go with it. Might want to bring one of your new sketchbooks too. _

_ -Tony. _

Steve pondered over the possibilities as he showered and put on fresh clothes. He ultimately came to the conclusion that when one has as much money as Tony, the possibilities were endless. 

The elevator opened on the lobby floor and Steve looked around before realizing he had no idea what this Happy person looked like. 

“Mr. Rogers.” Steve was not ashamed to admit he jumped like a schoolgirl when the man who had to be Happy seemed to appear out of nowhere. The man-Happy’s lip twitched but otherwise he remained professional. Steve figured he’d probably seen worse. 

“Call me Steve.” He insisted, shaking his hand. Happy dipped his head in acknowledgement and together they walked out of the building and over to a fancy limo. 

Steve raised his eyebrows as Happy shrugged. Steve allowed himself a small sigh before getting in. After a few seconds of looking around, he decided that it was bigger than the place he and his ma had. 

Steve watched the streets of New York roll by as they headed to wherever it was Tony had in mind. The limo was stocked with an array of snacks, drinks, and a whole bunch of cool looking pills(?) Steve had never seen before. 

“Coming up on our location, Steve.” Happy’s voice filled the back of the limo, startling Steve who had fallen into a pleasant doze. He wondered how Tony was able to do that, or if this was something that was normal in vehicles nowadays? He’d have to ask. 

The door opened-(Tony really could learn something about manners from this man) and Steve stepped out, taking in his surroundings and was surprised to recognize them. They were at Coney Island. Still had hot dog and ice cream vendors pushing carts around, Steve noted. But it hadn’t really changed all that much. 

Steve looked at Happy, hoping to understand what his goal was. The driver just shrugged. 

“Boss knows you used to come here. His exact words were to ‘drop the guy off with his sketchbook, keep him fed, bring him back later.’” 

Steve nodded, unsure how he felt about that. He looked around and saw a bench that hadn’t moved since he saw it last. There was a slight breeze, he noticed as he sat down. The sun was warm on his face, but he didn’t want to put on sunglasses and risk ruining his drawing. He sketched what he had in his peripheral vision at first, trying to familiarize himself with the area again. 

He drew some seagulls that followed the excited kids around, a balloon lost to the sky, even attempted a few light portraits. Slowly, he felt himself start to relax, lost in the rhythm of his pencils. Steve felt content, but the voice in the back of his mind kept telling him something was off. 

No one seemed to have a care in the world, it seemed. Steve had to have seen at least 3 people snatch wallets out of the dames’ pockets or purses, but he found the desire to stop them and help faltering. 

Looking down at his sketchbook he found he’d drawn the same landscape drawing he’d started off with, only this seemed more real. His emotions were sketched so clearly on the page, all the people tearing into each other, but smiling faces all around-

He snapped the book closed and sucked in a big breath. 

“Ready to get some food, Steve?” Happy again, seemed to materialize out of thin air. This was something he’d need to get used to, Steve figured. Still unable to form coherent thoughts he gave Happy a small nod and smile-(which probably looked more like a grimace), and followed him over to one of the hot dog vendors. 

  
  


12 Hot dogs and 3 ice cream cones later, Happy decided they could return to the tower. Steve let out a happy sigh and practically leapt into the limo.

  
  


Happy lit a cigar and shut the privacy screen. 

“If you want to calm down, have a few of the gummies in the red bag, Steve. Always helps Boss out.” Happy’s voice came through the intercom once more.

  
  


Steve nodded to himself mostly, thought skeptical at the thought of anything making Tony even remotely calm. When the first few did nothing, he chalked it up to his metabolism and consumed the rest of the bag. 

\----------

“Steve, we’re back at the tower. Mr. Stark called and is waiting for you in the penthouse.” Happy said.

The door opened and Steve blinked a few times against the setting sun. He looked up at Happy, confused.

“Where’s Tony?” He asked, and his enthusiasm was dwarfed at Happy’s raised eyebrow. 

“Well shit Cap, didn’t tell ya to eat the whole goddamn bag.” He wheezed, evidently trying not to laugh. Steve didn’t think anything was funny, but he needed to see Tony. Right now.

He pushed himself up and out of the limo before Happy could protest, ignoring the reporters who had gathered outside, clearly expecting Tony instead of Steve. He couldn’t remember which button was the penthouse.

“May I assist you with that, Captain Rogers?” Jarvis’s voice rang out in the elevator. Steve was thankful to be the only one there and would deny outright that he let out an uncharacteristically high shriek of surprise. 

“I apologize if I frightened you Captain. I will take you to the penthouse now.” 

Steve fell against the back of the elevator and nodded. Talking voice thing, not a threat, Steve had to remind himself. 

The doors opened after what  _ had _ another 70 years, and Steve located the brunette with army speed, who was still dressed in his business attire and if Steve started drooling a bit well, anyone in his place would do the same. Tony had discarded the jacket though, and undone the first few buttons of the shirt, his sleeves rolled up a quarter as he buttered a piece of toast. 

At the pathetic whine that did NOT come from Steve, he looked up. Unlike Happy Tony’s face split into an amused smile. 

“Well.” He let out a laugh, “Never thought I’d see the day Captain America got baked. Dad would be  _ so _ disappointed.” Steve thought his voice resembled a sweet honey or velvet and completely missed what Tony had said, so he nodded enthusiastically, earning him a laugh from the brunette.

  
  


Tony sat down on the couch, which was clear of all clothing and Steve didn’t have the brain power to think about where it all went, he was just glad it was gone so he could sneak closer to Tony. The billionaire gave off an enigma of understanding and strength; and the blonde wanted to soak it all up. Tony didn’t judge Steve for his anger either, or the things he did that other people might disagree with. He just made it happen. 

A few seconds later Tony had a big, bulky, baked super soldier in his lap, arms wrapped around him like a vice. 

“Mmmm Tony, you smell real nice.” Steve sighed, resting his chin on Tony’s stomach and looking up into his eyes. Steve figured he must have done something right when Tony raised his eyebrows and his eyes flickered to his lips briefly before looking away. He ran a finger through his hair and swallowed hard, and Steve’s mind went off in several directions but was pulled back by the brunette’s voice.

“Wanna tell me what’s got you so worked up Cap?” Tony asked. Steve huffed and grabbed his hand from where it was rubbing circles on his back and moved it up to his skelp. He let out a large sigh as the brunette seemed to finally get with the program. 

Despite his admiration towards Tony, Steve found he wasn’t quite ready to go down memory lane just yet, and hoped the half-hearted sound he emitted conveyed his feelings because he didn’t feel like speaking, though he was quite up for other things if Tony would just take what he was offering. If it were possible, the way Tony squeezed his hand and continued the soothing motion of his fingers through his hair made the heat in Steve’s groin even hotter, and he melted into the touch with a sigh, tabling his body’s protests for the time being. 

\-----------------------

  
  


Tony’s POV.

If someone were to ask Tony what it was like to have a living legend in his tower, he wouldn’t be able to form a coherent sentence. Nor did he think he would come home after a long day of meetings to find a touch starved emotional super soldier high off his ass stumbling out of the elevator looking for him. Or that said he would be able to wrap around him like an octopus, despite his massive shoulder to waist ratio. 

If he could, he’d go back to SHIELD and take a missle to everyone who thought keeping Captain America in the dark after his unfreezing was a good idea. Tony knew the blonde wasn’t too thrilled with what had been happening in his absence, and was unsure how far Steve’s re-education had gone, and he was curious to see just how far down the bitterness went. 

It was hard to get an accurate read on the blonde when he went from punching the hell out of some bags to an emotional, trusting open book with the help of a little drugs. Part of Tony wanted to see if Steve would open up more on his own, or if he’d always be the stoic stone cold leader he’d thrown words with on that helicarrier. He figured being thrown into a new era with no survivors of the past would do a number on someone for sure, and vowed to break Steve out of his shy shell and make him enjoy his new life.

Tony ran through a list of possible activities they could do (with or without the rest of the team), and smiled at some of the thoughts. Just how much pent up and newly acquainted anger did the fearless leader have? And how much emotion was he willing to show Tony? He looked down at Steve, who seemed to be in a state of bliss as Tony continued to run his fingers through the insanely soft tufts of blonde. He decided Steve looked good like this, and while he would bring out the bigger party guns later, Tony found himself wanting Steve, body, mind,  _ heart _ , and soul. And as easy as it would be to manipulate him into what he wanted, Tony knew the blonde was different than anyone else he’d been with; special, who deserved to be taken care of. He wanted to do exactly that, and hoped he wouldn’t shy away from Tony once he saw the man behind the mask.

Lost in his thoughts, Tony jerked a little when he went to run his fingers through Steve’s hair again and met a soft cheek instead, and looked back down into those impossible beautiful blue eyes. The affection there was plain as day, and if Tony thought he had it in him he would’ve thought his old worn out heart skipped a beat. 

“Tony.” 

And oh god, there was so much raw emotion and need that was translated through the soft whisper of his name. Steve was so powerful, so magnificent, but he seemed to be at ease here, with his head in Tony’s lap. 

Each breath displayed a powerful bunch of muscles that could be used for so many horrible and wonderful things, but yet chose in that moment to be wrapped around Tony, seeking comfort.

  
  


And that is how Black Widow and Hawkeye found their precious leader as they walked into the room, fresh from their mission with bags in hand.

“What the fuck Stark?” Widow. Was she pissed, impressed? Who knew.

“Fuck, Cap’s completely plastered!” Barton, more disbelief and awe than anything else. Natasha slapped Clint on the back of the head but didn’t disagree as she assessed the scene.

Tony was still in surprised at their presence, but before he could formulate a response, Steve had jerked and shot up, eyes blazing and poised to fight; like he wanted nothing more than to rip the heart out of the two spies who caught him in a moment of weakness, and without a thought Tony grabbed the collar of his shirt and simultaneously ordered, 

“Down, Steve.”

The super soldier whipped around, staring furiously into his eyes, his gaze searching for something. He had tensed at the touch, but relaxed once he seemed to find confirmation in whatever it was he’d been seeking. He turned his gaze back to their teammates and huffed before settling back into his previous position. Tony himself was too stunned that his actions were successful to formulate any words or explanations, but by the silence in the room he guessed Barton and Romanov weren’t far off either. 

Still, it wouldn’t be much help if Steve lashed his teeth at the very team he was supposed to lead, even in vulnerable times such as this He had a feeling things were only going to get more wild from here. Especially once Banner moved in. Tony tried to think of an appropriate way to phrase his thoughts so as to not make Steve retreat back into his shell, something he could sympathize with but knew it’d be counterproductive... He figured this was probably the first time he’d allowed himself to relax since he came out of the ice, and was scared before he recognized his teammates. Or maybe it was something entirely different. Tony didn’t know the man as well as he thought if the last day and a half were any indication.

It took an odd-(but entirely pleasant if it were a different scenario) low rumble vibrating through his lap to snap him out of his thoughts and realize Steve was speaking. 

“Nat and Clint?” The softly whispered question was almost lost as Tony summoned all his brain power to control his body.

“Yes,” was all Tony could manage, keeping his voice at the same soft level but with what he hoped was a trace of comfort, and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair again. “They’re going to be living on the floor beneath us. Banner is going to be two floors beneath us with Thor when they arrive. Remember me telling you that yesterday?” 

An almost imperceptible nod followed as the blond let out a sigh. Tony tried rubbing his back again to calm the super soldier down but he shook his head and pushed himself up and off Tony’s lap. He walked slowly, almost seductively over to the spies who had not uttered a word and were statue-like against the wall until he towered over them with mere inches of space between them.

Clint looked terrified, and Natasha had narrowed her eyes but was gazing at the super soldier curiously. Steve gave them a once over and looked down,

“Welcome to the tower. There’s everything you could possibly want and more…” He turned his gaze to Tony, “If you’ll excuse us, Tony and I have places to be, things to do...” 

Tony had started to tune out Steve’s words as he spoke to the agents, focused on the way Steve’s biceps bulged as he held himself up on the couch when the last bit of the sentence processed in his brain.

Unfortunately-(but was it really? He had an  _ amazing _ view of Steve’s ass) he was already being hoisted over the big blonde’s shoulder and taken away. 

  
  


“Don’t wait up- breakfast on the communal floor whenever.” Were the last words the spies heard.

Tony was slightly embarrassed by the small grunt he emitted upon being thrown back onto his bed- and it was his bed, Steve had chosen to go to Tony’s room. Wasn’t that something?

“What’s going on in that big beautiful brain of yours?” Tony ventured as he watched Steve’s facial expressions change about twelve times before settling on something that resembled a kicked puppy. 

“You take all the bad things away.” he whispered, and fuck he sounded so hurt and Tony’s heart cracked into pieces at the same time his anger flared but Steve was speaking again- “Wanna be with you. All of you.”

Tony nodded, but was unsure what Steve was asking for. If he wanted to beat the hell out of someone or something, or fuck, or just sit here, Tony had no clue. 

“Do you want to sleep, Steve? Or do you want to do something else. We have all the time in the world, I have enough money to last fifty lifetimes, it’s up to you big fella.” Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck and wishing he would’ve gotten out of his dress clothes earlier because they were making this extremely difficult. 

Steve looked like he was about to cry, and Tony decided to let Steve think it over while he changed. He just about ripped his shirt off as he hurried to get into something a lot looser and more comfortable and tried to ignore Steve’s eyes on him, unblinking and quiet until Tony turned back to face him. 

“What do you normally sleep in? Anything I should know?” And fuck if the blush that heated Steve’s cheeks didn’t do wonders for Tony’s imagination. 

“I get cold sometimes,” Steve managed, his words were almost slurred, and Tony prayed he hadn’t unintentionally sent the blonde into some sort of subspace earlier, as hot as the idea was he wanted to do things right. “Boxers or sweatpants I guess.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck and looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up. 

“Alright, stay here.” Tony must’ve set a new walking speed record as he retrieved a basic pair of grey sweatpants from Steve’s room. 

“I’m just going to use the bathroom and get ready for bed, you let me know when you’re done and we can switch, alright?” Tony spoke in a low and gentle tone, as Steve looked around the room, swallowed hard, and nodded. 

Tony decided he’d set another record: there was no way anyone had ever brushed their teeth as fast as he had just done. 

It took all of his self control not to jump Steve as he stepped out to see a half naked super soldier standing awkwardly in the corner, twisting his shirt in his hands. 

“You need..?” Tony gestured to the quite impressive, might he say, bathroom, just as awkwardly. Steve shook his head and looked at the massive bed that Tony stood next to. 

He climbed into the covers and got comfortable before he beckoned Steve over. 

“Come on, Steve.” He said, voice soft but firm. The anchor Steve needed, if the way he padded over quietly was any indication. 

With much more room, Steve was able to rest comfortably, his head on Tony’s stomach. Tony rubbed small circles into his back once again, and ordered Jarvis to turn off the lights. The soft blue hue of the arc reactor filled the room, and Steve lifted his head just once more to look at it for a moment. He must’ve sensed Tony’s slight discomfort-(and it wasn’t his fault someone had ripped it out the last time a person was this close to him) because he laid his head back down and held on tighter to the brunette. 

“Tony?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Tony swallowed and nodded, mostly to reassure himself. 

“Anytime.”

  
  


\--------------

  
  


Tony fully expected to wake up alone. Well, that or when Steve woke up he’d be mortified and freak out. 

What Tony did not expect however, was for Steve to be laying on his stomach, staring at him and running his massive hands all over him. Tony wasn’t near awake enough to be questioning his motives, so he let his eyes close again and sunk into the sensation. 

Tony must’ve drifted, because the next thing he heard was Steve’s voice pulling him into consciousness again. 

“What is it?” Tony moaned. He turned over onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow, but couldn’t resist a quick look out of the corner of his eye. 

Steve was a lot closer to him now, propped up on his forearms. 

“Wouldn’t be nice to force Nat and Clint to eat breakfast by themselves on the first day, would it?” Right. Always the voice of reason. 

Tony let out another groan and flipped back over. Steve Rogers with bedhead and no shirt easily skyrocketed to his number one favorite thing. Later, he could blame his actions on not being fully awake yet if it bit him in the ass, but for now…

  
  


He pulled the blonde down on top of him and pressed a hard kiss on the other man’s lips. Steve let out a low moan and melted against him.

“Tony, we- _ fuck _ , we have to get up.” Steve pulled away. He was flushed and breathless, his lips pink and swollen and Tony’s brain short circuited. He rubbed Steve’s cock through his sweatpants and the moan it got him went straight to his own dick. Tony managed enough brainpower to thank Erskine before he returned to his previous task of convincing Steve breakfast wasn’t worth it. 

And don’t think Tony didn't miss the barely there thrust of Steve’s hips into his hand, he was a genius. It was in the definition to notice everything, and Tony allowed himself a small smirk as Steve nodded to himself muttered under his breath,

“Alright, maybe just a couple minutes late- they won’t notice, it’ll be fine...” Defeat was laced in his voice, and if nothing else the way he collapsed onto Tony was his clear proof. 

“Fuck Steve your so goddamn hot-” Tony smashed their lips together again, but only lasted a few seconds before pulling away. 

“Why are these still on- off, get these pants  _ off _ Steve!” And Steve must’ve been just as desperate as Tony felt if the loud rip of cotton was anything to go by. Tony was practically shaking with the sheer want coursing through his body.

He trailed kisses down Steve’s chest and licked a stripe up the length of his cock before taking the head into his mouth and suckling, not enough to get him off, just enough to tease. 

Steve whined and Tony pulled his mouth onto his, his new favorite way of shutting Steve up. Steve reached down and wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, and Tony swore into his mouth. By Steve’s increasingly frequent moans he knew neither of them would last long. 

Tony pulled Steve against him again, the friction too little and too much all at the same time. 

He sucked at Steve’s throat, knowing by the heat pooling in his belly he was running out of time- but entirely worth it from the way Steve shuddered as he rubbed their cocks together. 

  
  


“Tony, I- fuck I’m not going to last.  _ Please _ .” Steve whimpered, and while a part of Tony wanted to see him on edge and desperate for hours, he knew he wouldn’t be able to go much longer either, so he summoned up his last two brain cells and nodded.

“Fine. You’re going to suck my cock until you’ve wrung out every last drop and then we’ll see about you.” His hand went to Steve’s hair naturally, as if they’d done this for years. Steve let out another whine but dropped back and took him to the root in one swallow. 

Bless the serum, Steve had absolutely no gag reflex. Tony was instantly lost in the wet, tight vice of Steve’s throat as he slammed the big blond back and forth, and Steve’s moans sent ripples of pleasure through Tony’s body. 

“ _ Fuck _ Steve. You’re so fucking good at this, your mouth was made for my cock.” Another moan from Steve, which only encouraged Tony more as he felt that impending heat raging to a crescendo. “Not gonna last much longer- oh fucking Christ Steve  _ yes- _ ” 

That was the only warning Tony could get out before he exploded into Steve’s mouth, his vision whiting out for a moment at the force of his orgasm. Steve was a natural, swallowing every drop like he was a starving man.

He came back down at a leisurely pace, ignoring Steve’s whimpers and whines until he started to reach a hand down to stroke himself. Tony slapped his hand away and stared into those lust-blown eyes. 

Tony gripped Steve’s jaw hard, on a lesser man a bruise would start to form under the pressure, but Steve just moaned. 

“You want something?” He asked, daring Steve to spell it out for him. His already flushed face took on a beautiful blush- and look at that, it did go down his chest and fuck if Tony hadn’t just come he would’ve at the sight of Steve’s well endowed dick, hard and leaking a steady flow of precum all over the expensive silk sheets. 

Steve was only reduced to whimpers and moans at that point, but his eyes were so full of open need and affection Tony decided to take mercy on him, and brought a hand down to stroke the blonde’s massive cock slowly and sensually, and allowed himself to bathe in the steady flow of noises coming from Steve’s mouth. 

“Tony-” He warned, though it was more of a breathless plea, which encouraged Tony to speed up the rhythm of his hand, filing away all of the brilliant plans he had for him when they had more time. 

Steve came with a broken moan and an “Oh god,  _ Tony _ -” and Tony worked him through it until every last drop had been nursed from Steve’s spent cock. 

“What do we say, Steve?” Tony asked as he reached over to the night stand where the wipes were. He had just enough time to clean off his hand before he was tackled flat on his back by a very emotional and deep under subspace super soldier. 

Steve wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Tony’s neck, and pressed light kisses everywhere he could reach without having to let go of Tony or adjust his position, which he took as an adequate thanks. Tony could’ve sat there for the rest of his life but the reasonable side of his brain-(which took up about 0.01%) decided to supply the fact that Steve was likely hungry, especially with that metabolism of his. 

“Alright Steve time to get up, breakfast with Nat and Clint, remember?” Tony asked with a groan. 

Steve whined but allowed Tony to get up and looked way more put out than he should’ve when Tony told him to go shower and get dressed in his own room because there was no way the two of them would be productive if they showered together. Tony would not be responsible for his actions, but he made a note to have a talk with Steve later about what he wanted. 

He waited until he heard a soft sigh and Steve padding away to actually start getting ready. 

When Tony emerged about fifteen minutes later, he was greeted by the sight of Steve Rogers in yet another pair of sweatpants- black this time, and a T-shirt that was definitely too small, but Tony would bite his tongue off before telling the man that. 

“You are just so fucking gorgeous,” He commented, and took his time looking him over. Tony himself had jeans and a loose fitting sweatshirt on. “If I could spend the whole day taking you apart I would.” 

Steve ducked his head and blushed, obviously pleased but still under, Tony noted. Normally, Steve stood tall and stiff, the perfect soldier he’d been crafted into. Now, he seemed to be trying to take up as little space as possible and was much more vulnerable and open with his emotions. 

Tony wanted to lock this version of Steve up in a box and protect it forever. But life, and Steve’s metabolism by the sound of his stomach, had other plans

“Alright Steve. Breakfast.” He held out his hand and Steve took that as permission to latch himself onto Tony, wrapping an arm around his waist and the other around his outstretched arm. 

The elevator doors opened to reveal the smell of eggs and bacon, which Tony doubted would be enough to suffice four people including a super soldier. Fortunately, he’d had Jarvis order in some pancakes, fruit, and other goods right before he got in the shower.

Tony had to do a double take though, he’d seen Natasha in regular clothes during her little expedition at his company, but Barton just looked weird. Still, they must’ve had a fun night if the hangover they both seemed to be sporting was accurate. Hopefully they’d found his good collection he’d had stored on their floor as a welcome gift. He’d adjust the breakfast plan accordingly.

Never let it be said Tony Stark wasn’t a perfect host. He smiled to himself as he gently removed Steve from his body. The blonde seemed to perk up a bit when he saw the food, but was obviously still under as he looked to Tony for direction. Tony wondered what their teammates would think of that, but when he tasted the bacon he decided he didn’t really care. 

They were already sitting down and eating, but by the looks of it had just started. 

“So how did your mission go?” Tony offered as he took a bite of a delicious syrup soaked pancake. Beside him, Steve wolfed down his food-though very polite and clean about it.

He’d partially zoned out when Clint began to speak, something about recon- wasn’t too serious but he refocused when Natasha spoke for the first time. 

“So how long have you been here, Steve? Settling in well?” Her voice was curious but laced with intensity, and it sent a shiver down Tony’s spine.

The blonde, who hadn’t spoken since he started eating heartily several minutes prior, looked up at her. He matched her emotionless gaze cautiously before he responded,

“Few days, things are better, now that I’m here.” He returned to his food, though he was considerably less relaxed than he had been. He shifted in his seat, closer to Tony now. Natasha stared for a moment longer before picking up her fork and returning to her meal. 

“Easy, they’re our friends, big guy. We can trust them.” Tony murmured from the corner of his mouth, and was careful to speak at a level only Steve could hear. The Captain worked his jaw for a little bit as he toyed with his 3rd-(or 4th? Tony stopped keeping track) plate of breakfast, this time eggs, bacon and some blueberries. 

He looked over at Natasha and Clint, wondering how they found this little development while he started running his fingers through Steve’s hair, which Tony had learned was an effective way to turn the super soldier to mush. 

Clint was in awe, but he and Tony got along from the start, and gave off an “I don’t give a fuck as long as it’s fun,” vibe.

Natasha on the other hand, was impassive as ever, and Tony figured she was surprised but didn’t care as long as they didn’t fuck the whole thing up. 

Steve let out a big sigh and inch by inch, relaxed into Tony’s grip. Tony figured the easiest way to get past the discomfort was to go out and bond, so (as geniuses do-) he came up with an idea on the spot.

“Tonight we’re going out and we’re having fun. Steve here needs to let go a little, I haven’t had a night out in ages, wanna come out and bond with us?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, which earned a snort from Nat and a “Hell yeah!” from Clint.

“Clint and I have a few loose ends to tie up at SHIELD today, we should be back around six or seven though,” Nat remarked. Tony nodded, he’d wanted to take Steve out somewhere again this time on his own, but judging by the rain that was pouring down outside, staying in seemed like a better option.

“We’re going to stay in I think,” Tony said before Steve could talk for them. “Catch up old Capsicle here on history- from what I’ve had JARVIS look into, you did a piss-poor job.” 

Steve sighed and continued to eat quietly. Nat’s gaze flickered to Steve momentarily before it returned to Tony, who had tensed slightly and was ready for a fight. But she just nodded, beckoning to Barton and the two of them cleared their plates and left almost as silently as they’d come the other night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to see more of Tony and Steve growing together and learning more about each other in this chapter. Enjoy :)

It was a few more minutes of eating before Steve spoke.

“Tony?” He asked, somewhat hesitant. 

“Yes Steve?” Tony replied. He had cleared his plate awhile ago but stood up now, helping the blonde carry his assortment of dishes over to the dishwashers. Steve gave him a grateful smile before he continued.

“What are we watching?” he asked quietly. They cleaned up the dishes and went back to their floor. Steve sat down on the couch and watched Tony silently as he debated what to tell the blonde. 

“All of it.” He went with. “Just the basics, but we have all day. There are some really good things that we’ve done, some really cool things, and some horrible things. I’m sure you’ve heard of some of the bigger ones, but I’m not going to lie to you Steve. We’ve fucked up plenty.” 

Steve looked down at his hands and nodded. He inhaled sharply and his brow furrowed in concentration as he played with the drawstrings on his sweatpants. 

“Steve?” Tony inquired. He brought some snacks and set them on the counter before spreading out with the blonde on the big couch-(it could be a bed, really. The thing was massive). Steve immediately collapsed into his arms and Tony pulled him tightly against his chest.

“There’s a lot more bad in this world than good. Doesn’t seem like people learned anything from the great wars.” Steve admitted as he intertwined his hand with Tony’s. 

Tony could only nod as he cued up the documentary he’d had JARVIS compile. Just the basics, but every important world event since Steve had gone under. Some things had been left out, like what he’d covered at SHIELD. Tony was secretly glad he didn’t have to go over certain things that’d make his blood boil. For the most part he could handle it, but there was certain footage that would give him flashbacks. 

For Steve’s sake, he’d tried to include as much good as he could, but the thing was, humanity had just gotten worse as time went on. 

As they covered everything from the Civil Rights Movement to the death of Osama Bin Laden, Steve grew more and more tense. Even when they brushed up on major achievements like the repeal of the “Don’t Ask Don’t Tell” Act, Steve merely huffed and popped a couple pieces of popcorn in his mouth. 

The monitor shut off at around 5:30, and Tony got up from the couch and stood in front of where Steve lay, silent and stiff as a statue. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking Steve.” Tony said quietly. “Be honest.” He added, more firm because he knew Steve wasn’t as innocent as he’d led everyone to believe. 

Steve’s eyes seemed to go right through him, gazing at something beyond Tony. Tony knew his only option was to wait it out, and for a man who had everything he desired at his fingertips exactly  _ when _ he wanted, he deserved a damn medal for how patient he was being. 

The rain had stopped outside, Tony noted out of the corner of his eye. The clouds had begun to clear, a good sign if everyone was actually going out soon. A small, almost imperceptible movement caught his eye and drew him back to Steve.

“I think humanity went to shit.” Steve growled, turning his icy glare to Tony, who knew he wasn’t the one Steve was angry at, but stayed quiet and waited for him to continue. 

“I get why we’re needed, I do. Some things are too much for regular people to clean up. They need us. But fuck Tony. Some people...some people don’t deserve to be saved. I feel like-” He broke off with a frustrated noise. “I don’t feel bad when some of them die, I-” His face paled and he swallowed abruptly.

This got Tony’s attention, but he didn’t press. Steve shook his head again and buried his face in his hands, and let out a sigh. After a few moments he looked up at Tony again, a defeated look on his face. 

“It’s been a long day Tony. I don’t know if I feel like going out. Could we reschedule?” Steve asked.

Tony considered it, but while he’d already cleared tomorrow for a day to let everything settle, he’d been in Steve’s place. Wallowing in misery didn’t do anyone any favors. With that in mind, Tony decided to go the honest route.

“We could. But I don’t think we should. It’s not going to help you to sit here and drown in your emotions. It’s up to you, but I think after all of this it would be beneficial to let off some steam.” He placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder and massaged it softly. 

Steve hesitated, but leaned into the touch and nodded. Tony was furious at the universe for putting Steve through all of this, but a part of him was secretly glad it let the blonde to him.

“Alright, I’ll trust you on this Tony, but there’s no way in hell I’m doing this sober.” Steve said quietly. He met Tony’s gaze and raised an eyebrow. Tony’s lips twitched in amusement and he bowed slightly to his Captain.

“As you wish.” 

He led Steve into the kitchen, into one of the pantries. 

“JARVIS, if you would?” He and Steve faced the back wall, which was littered with various spices and herbs. 

“Of course, sir.” The British accent hummed through the kitchen speaker, and the wall slid back a few feet and then moved to the left, revealing a room easily the size of Tony’s master bedroom. 

It was filled with every fine liquor imaginable, bottles of wine older than Steve’s grandparents, the world’s finest whisky, brandy, vodka… Several tables were scattered around the room for taste testing, and in the right corner a staircase that led to Tony’s favorite part of the tower-(minus his bedroom and the workshop).

He had to call Steve’s name a few times to get the blonde to follow, he’d found the wall Tony had created specifically for him- metabolism in mind. Steve jumped the third time Tony called-(well, yelled)- his name and they descended into the most colorful room in the penthouse.

Tony wasn’t ashamed at the smug feeling that coursed through him when Steve’s jaw physically dropped. Every kind of drug imaginable decorated the walls, things for simple relaxation, focus, or things to ensure the night that followed would go down in the record books.

“See something you like?” Tony was practically purring. Steve was a gorgeous sight, but his open admiration made the heat pool in Tony’s groin. 

Steve huffed out what had to be a laugh and reached for one of Tony’s absolute favorites-(they were clearly a perfect match) a hard mix engineered by Tony-(and Bruce did have some input, Science Bro’s forever) that made endorphins run high and “fucks given,” dissipate. Steve must not have known what it was-(and who would? Only Tony and Bruce, and Pepper and Happy when the occasion called, knew it existed at all) and he turned and fixed Tony with a questioning glance.

  
  


“Ten out of ten recommend, Cap.” Tony hummed, grabbing a handful of gummies. He placed ten or so in a plastic bag for Clint and Natasha and dropped three in Steve’s hand. He kept two for himself, the gummies took effect in about 10 minutes, and the ratio for Steve was only a mere three-to-one. Marvelous engineering if Tony did say so himself. 

“Not yet.” He ordered as Steve brought them up to his nose and took a curious inhale. “We could light up a couple joints while we wait if you’d like.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and pierced Steve with a seductive smile that usually won over anyone Tony wanted.

If not, there were other ways. Tony preferred to have things handed to him though. 

Steve sighed rather dramatically and held up his hand- and closed fist- in surrender. Tony nodded, pleased, and they returned to the living room to find Clint and Natasha waiting for them on the couch. 

Clint’s head was in Natasha’s lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. It wasn’t soft and reassuring like Tony treated Steve, no; this was a prelude, as if preparing him for what the night would bring. His eyes glittered with anticipation and followed the movement of Tony’s hand as he dropped the bag into Natasha’s outstretched palm.

She raised an eyebrow, and Tony smirked.

“For later.” He said, and tucked a stray red curl behind her ear. Clint let out an angry huff but was silenced by a withering glare from the assassin. 

“Go get changed. We’ll leave in fifteen minutes.” Tony said, and turned his gaze back to Steve, who had plopped himself down into one of the recliners and was watching him intently. 

“We take no survivors tonight.” He said, and couldn’t decide who that was directed at, but he was facing Steve at the moment. His eyes had dilated slightly and he pushed himself out of the chair.

“Let’s go find you something to wear.” Tony chirped, and together they made their way into Steve’s bedroom. The bed was perfectly made, not a thing out of place, and Tony had to suppress a laugh. The nice and tidy soldier, how fitting.

Steve watched with an impassive ease as Tony picked out some obscenely tight long sleeve shirt and jeans that were so tight they might as well be painted on. He threw yet another leather jacket on the bed to finish it off just in case the super soldier got cold. It wasn’t supposed to be cold, but just to be on the safe side..Tony decided he’d leave it in the limo.

He turned to face Steve, who was looking skeptically at the outfit of choice with one perfect blonde eyebrow raised. He fixed Tony with an unimpressed look, 

“You sure about that?” Tony gave him an award winning grin and nodded. Steve shrugged and began to peel off his current clothes.

Tony braced himself against the wall and watched appreciatively. Steve must have figured out what kind of effect he was having on Tony, because he huffed and slowed his motions; made it into a show. 

Tony swallowed and regretfully averted his eyes before he would change his mind and keep Steve here all night in a dizzy haze of pleasure. 

“I’ll be back.” Tony told him, and groaned as Steve-now shirtless with the jeans unbuttoned and open and so inviting- winked at him. The fucking audacity- Tony growled and in two paces was standing in front of the Captain.

He pulled him down into a searing kiss and squeezed his perfect ass; at the same time he bit the bottom of Steve’s lip in a way he knew made the blonde shiver with want before he released him, which earned Tony a low moan.

“So fucking gorgeous Steve. Fuck- alright I need to change, but we’ll be finishing this later.” He promised, and whipped around so he wouldn’t be able to look at how stunning Steve was, all disheveled and desperate with need. 

Tony palmed himself through his pants, which did nothing to relieve the aching want to make the super soldier see stars. He decided it’d be worth it- teasing Steve wasn’t something he’d done much of in their short time together, but it was something that Tony absolutely  _ loved _ doing. 

Tony pondered over the choices in his closet. Something that was decently easy to move in, but good enough to steal the eyes and obedience he desired. He went with one of the more expensive dress pants and dress shirts, a dark maroon to compliment Iron Man’s colors. He looked at himself in the full body mirror that took up an entire wall of the walk-in closet. 

“Absolute perfection, as always.” His ass did look good in those pants, and the shirt was tailored to fit to the millimeter. Tony didn’t want to cause any deception, he knew he wasn’t a good person, but contrary to popular belief he was quite comfortable with his image. However as long as Stark Industries produced good products, as always, he was untouchable.

The arc reactor glowed brightly through the shirt. While Tony still disliked it, it did have its...usefulness, at times.

He strolled out of his bedroom and saw Steve sitting on the couch, eyeing the gummies with a cautious curiosity. Tony couldn’t help but smirk.

“Go ahead.” He said, reaching into the bag and popping one into his mouth. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

Tony disagreed wholly when Steve pointed out that what he was doing in the elevator two minutes later did not count as “later,” and that this whole night was in fact, his idea, but he couldn’t stop touching the vast expanse of muscle. Tony refused to go back on his plans.

He started sucking a lovely bruise into Steve’s neck and pushed him back against the elevator. Steve let out a wet moan and pulled Tony against him while tipping his head back to allow Tony better access to his He was not ashamed to admit later that he chose to ignore Natasha and Clint getting in, and only made an effort to detach himself from Steve when JARVIS announced they had reached the garage and Happy was waiting. Steve’s face turned beet red when he noticed they were not alone, but much to Tony’s pleasure 

The door was opened for them and Happy gave Tony a wink before closing the door behind Clint. Tony had the bots deposit a little something for Happy too. He already knew where to go, the best high end club in the city. 

The limo had two main seats- more like couches really, and a full snack and drink bar. Tony felt the effects of the drug shortly after and woah- Steve’s chest was all up in his face.

He pushed Steve down because fuck, it was a sin how good he looked. 

“ _ Tony _ ,” Steve moaned. Tony ignored the pleas that fell from his mouth and mouthed at the blonde’s impressive erection through his jeans. Steve’s hips bucked up, but Tony used his weight to his advantage so Steve wasn’t able to move very far. 

He heard Clint and Nat murmuring behind them- it might be something else but Tony was too focused on his task to really give it any thought. They were having a good time if the snap of metal he heard was any indication. 

Nat must have found the handcuffs.

He refocused his attention back onto the beautiful blonde who was panting and begging for Tony to do anything, touch him, just please do something- Tony shut him up with another kiss, and worked the button on his jeans with one hand while the other rubbed the bruise that he’d left on Steve’s neck earlier.

Steve was much more expressive than he thought. Tony licked a stripe up his neck and tugged Steve’s ear softly.

“You’re perfect, Steve. Every inch,” Tony kissed the spot just below his ear, “of you,” He kissed Steve’s jaw, “is perfect.” He kissed the corner of his mouth. “Never change.” He looked into those lust blown eyes, which had snapped open and were watching his movements intently.

Tony brushed his lips over Steve’s, and laughed as he let out a small whine and tried to follow his movements but Tony held him down, and Steve, lost in his own world of desperate want and a haze of pleasure, let him, too high to protest the fact that they weren’t alone.

“Coming up on the club, boss.” Happy announced through the intercom. 

Tony laughed and rubbed his thumb over the head of Steve’s cock, which he’d rearranged for better access while  distracting complimenting the beautiful blonde. Steve hissed and grabbed Tony’s hip like a vice, which was sure to leave a bruise.

“Tony-  _ fuck _ , please more. Need you.” Steve moaned. Tony continued to tease him with feather-light touches in all the spots that made Steve squirm, partially for his own satisfaction but also...well, mostly for himself.

The limo began to slow its pace and Tony, who knew this route perfectly, knew he had about two minutes before they arrived.

“As tempted as I am, I think I’m going to have to pass.” Tony said impassively, and tucked not-so-little Steve back into the jeans, with some effort because fuck he was huge, and Tony could not wait for this party to circle back to the penthouse but for now, it was time to play. 

Steve cried at the loss of Tony’s hand and whimpered,

“No Tony  _ please _ .” Steve’s hands scrambled for purchase anywhere within reach, but Tony batted his hand away. The dress pants he’d worn were made with his ah- lifestyle in mind, so unlike Steve, his raging hard on was invisible to the naked eye. God bless good engineering. Tony rubbed him through his jeans, earning a whine from the blonde as he arched into Tony’s hand. Tony teased him for a few more seconds before sliding his hand away. 

“Come on sweetheart. Get up, we’re here.” Tony hummed softly, and offerent the blonde a hand, which he took as Tony slid over on the couch. Nat had Clint by the collar of his purple shirt, unfiltered rage shining in their eyes as they spoke in hushed tones. While Tony was curious, he had better things to do then listen to the somewhat scary assassins.

He turned his gaze back to Steve, who was scowling and kept shifting to readjust himself. Each time he moved though, he’d get a bit of friction due to the fact that his jeans were practically painted on, and part of the reason Tony had picked them out and wow, wasn’t he a fucking genius?

Steve let out an absolutely lewd moan as he leaned forward to grab a bottle of water, and Tony couldn’t help but stare- Steve was so gorgeous and Tony was starting to regret this plan but he wanted to party and-

  
  


“Boss, we’re here.” 

_ Well _ , Tony thought.  _ Alright. _

“Steve.” Tony purred, and grabbed the blonde’s jaw so he could stare into his eyes and watch the blush creep up his chest and into his face as he rubbed the inside of his thigh, “Wanna have some fun?”

“Yes,” Steve moaned, and Tony grinned, giving Happy a quick thanks before sliding out of the limo. 

“Come on ladies and gents!” Tony announced with a wild gesture, “Behold the prettiest faces you ever did see, all ripe for the taking!”

Natasha sauntered over to Tony, and Clint trailed dutifully behind but was silent, waiting for her to speak. A half smoked blunt was in her hand, 

She pressed a kiss to his lips, exhaling into his mouth and Tony smirked against it, opening his mouth and shuddering at the feeling. He bit her lip gently with his teeth as she pulled away, which earned him a small growl from Clint. She shot the archer a stern look and he narrowed his eyes but said nothing and looked away. 

He felt her eyes on him as he strolled over to where Steve was staring at the doors of the club. Tony turned him around and pulled him in for a messy, wet kiss and exhaled what remained into his mouth.

Tony winked and slipped a few hundred into the hands of the men who opened the doors so nicely for them, such nice manners everyone had. And such nice looking people, Tony realized for the thousandth time as he strolled in.

Lights and music flashed in the center of the room, performers and singers on poles and stages in between tables and chairs. On one wall, a bar with decent alcohol and some snacks, on the other very dimly lit- if not dark-(Tony loved this place because the lights could be shut off in certain areas and he’d had some very pleasant times before with beautiful women who were so willing and pliant beneath his arms-) at the user’s choosing. In the middle of all the stripper poles and pop up mini-stages for performers was a dance floor with a bigger stage for singers and other mass forms of entertainment- on some nights it would open up to volunteers, and Tony had flogged several desperate men and women on many hazy but pleasant occasions. He shuddered at the thought of Steve up on the big stage for everyone to see.

He knew Steve was far from innocent, but he decided to test his theories a little more in depth. Tony looked around, and found Nat had already sent Clint to pick up drinks at the bar, where he was chatting up a pretty brunette who couldn’t be more than twenty four. Interesting. He’d have to tell JARVIS to activate their “playrooms,” on their floor...later though. 

His eyes found Steve again, who hadn’t left Tony’s side. He was looking around at the room, several emotions flickering across his face as he catalogued the bar. 

What to start with, though...That was the question. Steve continued to shift in place as he waited for Tony, but seemed too blissed out to know he was doing it. 

We’ll start there, Tony decided. He kissed a trail up Steve’s neck and whispered in his ear,

“You alright, Captain?” 

Steve fixed him with what Tony dubbed his “Puppy eyes,” and Tony smirked and rubbed his cock through his jeans. 

“Aw, look how hard you are. Wanna take care of that?” Steve’s gaze changed from curious to pleading. 

Tony nodded at the crowd dancing- well, more like fucking each other with clothes on and continued to rub Steve through his jeans.

“Go find a pretty one. Use the booths, I’m going to grab some drinks.” Steve narrowed his eyes but leaned into Tony’s touch, fucking his hand though the denim. Tony gave him a hard look,

“Make them take it. Take that massive cock of yours because you want them to and you deserve to get off. I know you want to, don’t hold back. Your super strength leaves the prettiest of marks, don’t worry about being too rough. I can handle it.”

Steve leaned back and glared into the crowd, assessing and analyzing like the  _ perfect _ leader he was. 

Tony may be completely fucked, but he still notices the exact second that Steve finds someone. His eyes narrowed, jaw clenched, and with one last glance at Tony for confirmation this was okay-Tony nodded, he strolled confidently away, the previous shyness gone. 

Captain America was the one going and hunting down...a brunette- Steve really must have a type, Tony realized. He had just enough functioning brain cells to file that information away for future use. 

Tony grabbed a glass of scotch from the bar and watched Steve charm his way into the pretty little brunette’s arms. He truly was a perfect soldier, and while the public hoisted him onto an old-fashioned innocent American sweetheart pedestal, he was far from it here and now.

Tony’s insides ignited as he watched Steve’s smile turn from innocent to seductive as he led the girl away from the dance floor where she had been laughing with friends? Hookups? Tony had no idea and didn’t really care all that much.

Steve had her in one of the booths now, and Tony wondered how long it would take him to figure out the switch that retracted the table into the club floor, and switched it with a cushion the same size turning the area into a-

Oh he’d found it. What a fucking boy scout. Tony tuned out the barista asking if he could get him anything else, and hoped his flail would be taken as a yes. Steve had the brunette pressed against the wall now, and was unbuttoning her blouse as he whispered empty promises in her ear. 

Tony was not ashamed that he was now sitting at one of the tables. He got distracted from watching his prize when a pretty young redhead sat herself in his lap.

Tony smirked. He would never object to a pretty face, especially when she was wearing a dress that showed off how curvy she was; the silky fabric felt like a cool breeze against his hands as he ran them up and down her sides, and fondled her love handles with one thumb. 

She straddled his lap, and who was he to resist an offer like that? It would be impolite not to kiss her- a quick peck on her plump lips and down her neck, and wow that dress must be uncomfortable that definitely needs to go-

Tony just about had it off when he saw Steve out of the corner of his eye. He had the brunette on her stomach, one hand covered her mouth as he pounded into her like she was nothing but a fucking toy- 

He hastily mumbled an apology and strode towards Steve.

His rhythm was faltering, Tony noticed as he came to a stop behind Steve. There was a sheer line of sweat around his exposed collarline, which made his fair skin shine in a way Tony wanted to preserve indefinitely. 

He marveled at the strength Steve had, and knew at the same time he was holding back. Significantly. 

The blonde’s breathing faltered, and Tony leaned in and whispered,

“Finish it,” 

Steve let out a loud string of curses which was always embarrassingly hot considering the public’s “Innocent 40’s boy” image they’d give him, and he buried his hips inside of the brunette, who didn’t have Tony’s attention but the sounds she was making were hard to ignore so Tony spared her a glance of appreciation before turning back to Steve. 

“Come on, soldier.” He said, and walked back over to where the food he’d ordered was waiting. Steve sat down on the stool next to him a few moments later. Tony took the time to appreciate his flushed features, and slowly raked his gaze over his body. He was breathing somewhat hard, but Tony knew from their fighting experience that Steve hadn’t really exerted any serious energy. 

He would however, be putting those limits to a test another day. 

For now though…

“Eat up. I’m sure you’ve worked up an appetite.” Tony pushed the plate of snacks towards Steve, and occasionally stole a fry or cheese curd when it suited him. The blonde ducked his head, a beautiful pink hue lit his cheeks as he murmured a barely audible

“Fuck Tony,” and dug in.

Tony made a mental note of how easy it was to turn Steve from an obedient hard core soldier ready to take out any orders given, to a pliant puppy who seemed to want nothing but affection and attention. 

A small pang of loathing coursed through Tony’s veins as he watched Steve eat. There was nothing holding the man to Tony, he was free to do whatever (and whoever) he liked. 

But damn if Tony wasn’t about to put up a hell of a fight. His gaze traveled around the room, observing the eccentric party crowd. They could easily be broken up into two groups: those who didn’t mind the PDA, and those who liked their privacy. He’d always pegged Steve to be part of the second group, but he was certainly disrupting his assumptions tonight.

He brought his eyes back to Steve, who had polished off the rest of the food- which had included 2 baskets of Onion rings, 2 baskets of fries, 3 cheeseburgers, and an array of cheese curds. Tony raised an eyebrow and couldn’t hold back the smirk as Steve’s blush returned at full intensity. 

“Those were all really good, thanks Tony.” Steve admitted looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. He refused to meet Tony’s eyes, how adorable. Fucking a pretty little brunette didn’t embarass him but apparently his metabolism did. 

Tony reached out a hand to cup Steve’s jaw gently, and in doing so forced him to look him in the eyes. He let his gaze flicker to Steve’s mouth, and enjoyed the way Steve squirmed under the attention. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, you know that?” Tony whispered. He rubbed his thumb along the trace of Steve’s lips, and the blonde swallowed. 

“It- it’s the serum.” Steve said weakly. As the expert in self loathing, Tony didn’t miss the faint trace of it in Steve’s words. Personally, Tony thought Steve had been adorable before the serum, now he was big and strong and sexy.

“No Steve.” Tony replied. Steve looked guilty but didn’t interject. Tony looked at him for a few more moments, taking in the crease in his brow and the worry in his eyes. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” He asked quietly. The noise of the club faded into a dull roar as Tony focused in on Steve. 

The blonde opened his mouth and closed it, frustrated with something that Tony hoped he would trust him with. Steve looked around the room, and Tony couldn’t help the satisfied feeling at the light pink mark on the underside of his jaw, which would likely be gone in the next half hour, but at least people knew who Steve was here with. 

Steve sighed and finally looked back at Tony. He chewed on the bottom of his lip and swallowed,

“What is this? What are we doing Tony?” He sounded pained. Tony knew his reputation, and felt a pang of guilt at the doubt that was likely going through the Captain’s mind. He never wanted him to doubt his devotion or affection. The things Tony would do for him- he shuddered at the thought, which unfortunately got Steve’s attention and he shook his head quickly.

“What do you want this to be, Steve? God- the things I’d do for you -” Tony ran his fingers through his hair and let out a harsh breath. “You have no idea Steve. But the ball is in your court, it’s up to you gorgeous.” 

Steve nodded, he seemed to be looking through Tony, and was clearly deep in thought but fuck, Tony didn’t want things to be miserable and serious and full of so much  _ thinking _ \- this was supposed to be fun. 

Steve swallowed again and looked at Tony, almost bashfully. 

“I want- can I be…” He trailed off. Tony used his 2 remaining brain cells to keep quiet and had to bite the inside of his cheek as he waited for Steve to finish his thought. 

And then Steve whispered “Yours,” in the most sincere and scared tone- as if he was asking too much, and the dam of self control broke. 

He launched himself into Steve’s lap and kissed him hard, and wrapped his arms around his neck. He peppered kisses all over his face, and his heart swelled when he heard the blonde laugh. He squirmed for a bit Tony’s grip but relaxed with a soft sigh. After a few minutes Steve started chuckling.

“Okay Tony I get it,” He laughed. “Get off!” He added when Tony pressed another kiss to the tip of his nose. He slid out of Steve’s lap- reluctantly, and reached into his back pocket for another gummy. He washed the bittersweet taste away with the rest of his scotch and stared into Steve’s eyes, which had gone dark watching Tony. 

“What can I do for you now, sweet thing? Not tired already, I hope?” Tony purred. He rubbed his hand up Steve’s chiseled chest, and shivered at the low moan he pulled out of the blonde. 

Steve inhaled shakily and shook his head. Tony smiled and got off the stool. He threw a wad of cash on the table for their troubles; the staff had seen Tony enough times that nothing he did surprised them. They had come to expect very large tips after a visit from Tony Stark, and let him do almost whatever it was he desired on any particular night without too much fuss. 

“Excellent. Let’s go see what the spies are up to.” He clapped his hands together and spun around. The room was as it had been, filled with noise and the promise of a good time. Tony cocked his head as he scanned their surroundings. 

“They aren’t here.” Tony concluded. That wasn’t fun. It had only been an hour or so and they’d already lost half of their crowd. “What do you say we- oh. Hello, soldier.”

Steve was inches from Tony’s face, and the second Tony had turned back to him he pulled the belt loop of his pants and pressed them together. Tony could feel how hard Steve was through those deliciously tight jeans, and his IQ dropped several points at the lustful look in Steve’s eyes. 

“God Steve.” He groaned, and hitched his thigh between Steve’s legs, which parted easily as Steve slowly sunk back against the wall and into that pleasant headspace. He showered kisses all over Steve’s neck, and ran his fingers underneath Steve’s shirt, feeling the way his abs tensed and trembled. 

“Tony,” Steve whined, and leaned into his touch. Tony smirked, this loose and pliant Steve was slowly beginning to become his favorite. He was too high to care that a small crowd had gathered and was watching Tony rub him shamelessly through his jeans. 

“Please Tony, more-” He whimpered, his hips bucked into Tony’s palm. Tony removed his hand and shoved Steve down onto the stool. 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, I-” 

“Nat look I fucking found them.” Barton’s voice was enough for Tony’s languid mind to pop out of focus. He smirked as the archer shoved his way through the small mass that had gathered to watch Tony take Steve apart with his hand. The blonde had turned beet red, biting his lip and swallowing nervously as he looked around at the people. Hushed murmurs of praise and appreciation were coming from the crowd, and Tony felt a possessive need to keep Steve to himself.

“You belong to me, got that gorgeous?” Tony whispered, pressing a feather-light kiss to his lips. Steve only nodded, panting and flushed. He was so beautiful, so gentle in the way he was holding Tony’s arm, but who could bench press a car and not even break a sweat at a moment’s notice.

Tony turned his gaze away from him and sure enough, Clint and Natasha were making their way towards them. He tilted his head and chuckled as he watched Clint clap strangers on the backs and congratulate them on different things, and oh- he ran into a table. That must’ve hurt. 

Natasha was simply relaxed, but moved with grace nonetheless. As they got closer and the light from the bar illuminated their faces, Tony noticed a dark patch covering both of the cuffs of Clint’s shirt. He turned his gaze questioningly to Nat, who had a slight speckle of deep red on her left cheek. They seemed to be alright, Tony couldn’t find any trace of injury or lingering trouble as he assessed them.

He raised an eyebrow in question, and got a shrug back from Natasha. 

“The dude pissed me off, and Clint needed to let out some steam.” Was her explanation. She turned to him, standing next to Tony now, and smiled, genuine and relaxed. She seemed happier like this, Tony noted with some surprise. And if he was secretly proud to have helped the redhead out in some way, to help her come out of her shell and be happy, even if it only lasted tonight- no one needed to know.

Clint was...not something Tony thought he could describe in the present moment. He was just about as gone as Steve, who was lecturing the bartender on the importance of voting; it was your civic duty and all that- Tony had to walk away to keep himself from snickering. 

Natasha noticed and nodded to him. 

“What about him?” She asked. Tony cocked his head, he didn’t quite understand the question, which said a lot about the effects of the drugs if he was confused by a three word remark. She rolled her eyes and lifted one of Clint’s sleeves. The archer simply stared, right through the space separating Steve and Tony- (which was only a few inches at this point, Steve had gotten up again and had wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist) at the wall of drinks behind him. 

“What does our righteous leader think of an innocent life spilled at the expense of entertainment?” Those were a lot of words for Tony, and he chose to stare at her instead of giving an actual response. “Your assessment was accurate, Stark. I knew that working with you. And while you clearly have a heart, only a few precious people are allowed to see it. I watched you, Tony. I know what goes on behind closed doors and you know I don’t judge, nor do I give a shit what you do on your own time.” She nodded to Steve, who had managed to get his hand under Tony’s shirt and was rubbing circles into his skin absentmindedly. “You brought him away from SHIELD, which I don’t blame you for, and encourage. But what does he think about your..extracurricular activities? Have you been honest with him at all? If we’re going to be a team, it’ll only function properly if we all see eye to eye on things, if you know what I mean.”

Tony decided Nat needed a higher dosage of gummies if she could still lecture him.

“I thought about saving that for later, but if you insist.” He allowed himself to sink back against Steve’s chest, earning a low rumble of appreciation from the blonde. He pressed his ass back against Steve’s dick grinding and eliciting gorgeous moans from the blonde. His hands instinctively grabbed Tony’s waist as he rubbed shamelessly against him. Tony let him go just until he could feel Steve’s entire body tense, and pulled away. 

“Tony, no.” He cried, tipping his head back. Tony shrugged and pressed a kiss to his jaw. 

If Nat wanted to see what Steve thought about him, the rest would have to wait, as tempting as it was... Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and tugged him along. It sent adrenaline through Tony’s veins to see so much muscle move so easily beneath him. 

“Where are we going?” He whined as he trailed behind Tony. The spies followed him as he led the blonde out of the club. This part of town was hit or miss, but Tony knew where to go. He’d had enough practice.

“We’re going to let you work off a little steam, sweetheart.” Tony hummed. Steve perked up a little more at that, and Tony pursed his lips at what direction Steve’s mind had likely gone, the poor thing. Tony knew this next part was risky should he get it wrong, but his conscience was too warped to be second guessing anything, and he already had little to no filter when it came to his thoughts.

There was a rundown bar across the street, where the average person could be found, and where many people who ought not to get drunk could be seen causing an uproar every half hour. Police presence was always nearby; something Tony had taken into account but wasn’t worried about. The spies stayed silent behind him, save for Clint’s occasional stumble and curse, but he felt Nat’s gaze watching, monitoring... 

He stopped outside the bar and pushed Steve back until he hit the outside wall. Steve bit his lip, and his face turned a lovely shade of red as Tony leaned up and tugged at his ear with his teeth. 

“You’re so frustrated aren’t you baby? You thought people would get better after the war-” Steve tensed as the direction of the conversation changed, but stayed silent, “You thought they would change, be better and learn their lesson didn’t you? Thought people would be nice to each other?” Tony saw his jaw work and he swallowed a smirk. “You know some people just don’t deserve your mercy, honey. Humans treat each other like shit, and they don’t care, and you just have all this anger pent up don’t you? I saw it earlier, isn’t that right doll?” 

He backed off, standing in front of Steve to take a good look at the soldier. He looped his fingers in his jeans and pulled them close. There was the faintest trace of blue in Steve’s eyes, the rest was pitch black. His chest heaved and his hands were trembling slightly. 

“It- it was all for nothing.” He said at last, his expression angry as he stared at Tony, who nodded but remained silent. “I went into the ice for nothing, no one changed. No one got better Tony. People are horrible nowadays and I fucking hate it.” His voice had changed from breathless to hard like steel. He was posed to fight, and Tony smirked, pleased with himself. His genius truly had no limits, once again, he really should open up a stand like Lucy’s from Charlie Brown-

“Alright.” He settled with. Steve narrowed his eyes. 

“Alright?” He repeated, confused. Tony’s smirk blossomed into a full out devilish smile. 

“My  _ dear _ , I have enough money- and genius, of course- to take over the world, if I wanted to. I’d love to finance any hobbies of yours that you or any other team member-” He turned to Natasha and nodded, “who may wish to pick up any extracurricular activities.” 

“Find one. Not too easy, go.” Nat told the archer, but Tony didn’t try to read too far into it there- Clint, who was nowhere to be seen- Fuck, Tony was really high. 

He turned his remaining brain cells back to Steve whose fists were clenched, and Tony could practically see him gnashing his teeth. 

“Fucking Christ you’re beautiful,” Tony sighed. He slid his leg back between Steve’s, loving this dark side of his Captain. In this state, Steve had enough adrenaline to level a small army, but if he was pushed he’d bend and mold to whatever Tony wanted, and as Tony grabbed his jaw, forced him to look him in the eyes and hissed, 

“Open up.” He complied, and Tony soaked up the gasp that left his lips as he rubbed his cock through his jeans. Steve tipped his head back and groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he gave into Tony’s touches.

“Clint will be back soon.” Natasha’s voice cut into Tony’s plans, and Steve- Steve actually  _ growled _ , and holy fuck Tony had never been more turned on in his life and he wanted to take Steve back to the tower and take him apart and put him away wet-

And then the assassin’s phone buzzed. Her face betrayed nothing, except a raised eyebrow and the slightest twitch of her lips. She looked up, amused at their irritation.

“He’s waiting for us at the tower.” She said, and nodded in confirmation to Tony’s questioning glare. 

He debated with himself but ultimately couldn’t resist the image of Steve utterly wrecking someone for the hell of it and called Happy. 

The limo arrived as Tony was debating pushing Steve back against that wall and sucking him off right there or bending him over one of the outside tables. 

He settled for grabbing Steve by his shirt and pulling him away from the wall. He spun the big blonde around and pushed him towards the limo.

“Get in,  _ now _ .” Tony said, and the steely tone of his voice didn’t invite any arguments. Steve collapsed onto the couch in the back of the limo, sucking in huge gasps as Tony climbed in after him and sat on his lap.

Tony yanked him up by the collar and stared into those barely-there baby blues. Steve glared back at him, but underneath the pent up anger there was a plea there, to not have to make the decisions, not be the one in charge.

To be able to let go.

Tony was very willing to help him with that. He pressed a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips and shoved him back down, and began to untuck his shirt from those deliciously tight jeans, which were hiding absolutely nothing, God bless America Steve was gorgeous. His face flushed a beautiful crimson shade as Tony mouthed at him through his jeans.

Tony held two fingers down on each of Steve’s hips. All of that strength- Tony knew it was taking a great deal of effort not to buck his hips, and he could see Steve’s abs tense with the effort. The blonde clenched his jaw and let out a filthy moan as Tony teased him with feather light touches.

“Tony please,” He begged, and promptly turned an even darker shade of red-(if that was possible) at the high pitch of his voice. Tony ignored him and slid up Steve’s shirt, one tiny inch at a time, an agonizing process but well worth it from the sounds he was receiving in turn. 

He rubbed and pulled at Steve’s nipples, eliciting gorgeous gasps and breathless groans from the super soldier. Tony took his time sucking a nice bruise into each of Steve’s pecs, the smoothness of the skin under his tongue made Tony’s cock twitch in his slacks. 

He reached a hand down between Steve’s body and his own, purposely giving Steve a nice hard rub as he palmed his own cock to relieve some of the pressure. Steve moaned again, and seemed to be having a difficult time deciding what to do with his arms, so Tony took him by the wrists and pinned them behind Steve’s head.

“Stay,” he said, and adjusted his position to get a better angle. The curve of his hips leading into his jeans was almost too much temptation, and Tony pressed several kisses to the toned muscles before finally reaching down to pull down Steve’s zipper. 

Tony licked a stripe up Steve’s chest and paid special attention to the fading bruises on his neck, taking the zipper one notch at a time so as to work the blonde up even more. 

Steve whined and squirmed beneath him, and Tony almost took pity on him, but kissed him quiet instead. His mouth opened easily to give Tony access, and for every notch he went down on the zipper of Steve’s jeans, he committed another part of Steve’s beautiful mouth to memory. His eyes had fluttered closed, lost in the overwhelming sensation, but Tony brought his fingers lightly across Steve’s briefs, one finger tracing the wet outline of his soaked briefs. 

  
  


“You’re so fucking wet, Steve. It’s so fucking hot-” Steve bucked his hips, and they both moaned but Tony refused to lose focus, shifting back on Steve’s lap and holding him down. “You seem a little desperate honey. Want me to give your pretty dick some attention?” He rubbed at the head with teasing touches, arousal pooling in his groin at the stream of moans and curses that left Steve’s mouth.

“Fuck-  _ Tony _ !” Steve cried, and without his shirt the amount of strain he was under to not move was on plain display, and fuck it was seriously doing things to Tony’s brain, his willpower was diminishing- 

“Shh, I’ll take care of you.” He whispered, and looked up for a brief moment. He smirked, knowing they were only about a block away from the tower. He took out Steve’s cock long enough to lick a stripe up the underside, and sucked loosely at the head which spurted another bubble of precum- and the way Steve shuddered was just so god damn hot, but they had a plan and Tony was going to stick to it. 

He tucked Steve’s still dribbling cock back into his jeans- with some effort because fuck the blonde was packing, and couldn’t help the short laugh that escaped as Steve let out an extremely childish whine. The poor thing actually looked like he might cry. 

“Coming up on the tower, boss.” Happy announced, and Steve’s posture shifted as he realized what that entailed. 

Tony slid forward so he was straddling Steve’s hips and yanked him up again by his collar, whispering in his ear, 

“I’m going to put you in a room and you’re going to do what you do best, and then I’m going to spend the rest of the night taking you apart. We’ll see just how good that super soldier stamina is.” He tugged lightly on his earlobe and pressed a kiss on the underside of his jaw.

Steve looked a mix of pleasure and confusion, but offered a small nod. Tony pulled him up and watched as he gazed out the window, his expression changing as they drew nearer to the tower. He looked tense, Tony noticed, and scooted closer so he could rub small circles into his lower back in an attempt to calm him. 

Tony watched as his breathing slowly returned to normal. He knew what Steve looked like before a fight, and he looked pretty damn close.

Tony observed him for a few moments- licking his lips absentmindedly, and had come up with eight different fantasies involving those powerful muscles, pulling and flexing obscenely with each breath. 

And all that was holding him back was a word from Tony. He shivered at the notion before beckoning to the super soldier to follow. He had to guide Steve through the doors as the blonde stumbled, still somewhat in that fuzzy headspace.

Nat led them down to one of the basement levels where Clint sat outside of a holding cell Tony had designed for...reasons when the tower was first built. 

He looked up at the sound of their footsteps, and jumped up from his seat just near the door, which was soundproof and reinforced with vibranium, just in case. 

Tony heard Natasha whispering to Clint in hushed tones, the archer soaking up her words like godspeak. 

There were cameras installed in almost all rooms of the tower, and where the cameras weren’t, JARVIS was. A small table which could fit 6 was also present, which he’d put there for some of his bigger events. Tony beckoned the spies to stay and make themselves comfortable. 

He finally turned his gaze to Steve, who was staring at the door with a hard expression on his face, jaw clenched. 

Tony didn’t try to get the soldier to look at him; instead her reached a hand around his throat, rubbed a finger over his lips and whispered, 

“Do it.” In his ear, and gave him a shove towards the door. Steve let out a low rumble and quickly disappeared into the room. The door slammed so hard, if it didn’t have hinges of vibranium, Tony was certain it would’ve shattered right then and there. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got about another chapter written and once that's posted I'll apologize in advance, my motivation comes and goes but I will not abandon the work; turned into a full storyline from what was supposed to be a short one shot. Oops.

“Tony,” A female voice was trying to get his attention. Normally Tony would ignore it, but Natasha was terrifying on a good day. He rubbed his face with his hand, and blinked a few times until the room was no longer a dim haze. 

He met the intense stare of the assassin with practiced ease. 

“What can I do for you, hot stuff?” He asked. She snorted, but didn’t immediately move to kill him so Tony gave himself a mental pat on the back. He waited as she observed him for a few moments before taking up the seat beside him. 

“You’ve been staring into nothing for the last half hour, Tony. What’s going on up there?” She ran thin, smooth fingers through his hair, which he would never admit aloud- felt incredibly relaxing. He shook his head, his fingers thrumming a steady beat on the table out of habit. It was difficult to put words into focus, to describe what he’d seen and now answer honestly- he wasn’t dumb enough to lie to Natasha Romanov after all, about how he felt about it without seeming...well.

Tony turned his gaze back to meet her dark eyes, which were quietly assessing him. The question remained, how much was he willing to show to her? To the team in general, how close were they going to be, and how well would they mesh together? What about Steve- fuck...Steve. 

His chest burned with the inevitable decision. Nat was slightly easier to talk to, having spent time with her- even if she was a spy during the palladium poisoning. Still, he hadn’t (yet) invented something to erase memories, so it was all or nothing. Given that their unofficial “official,” jobs were saving the world, he couldn’t help but huff a laugh at himself. 

She raised an eyebrow, waiting. Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes and stood up, the chair skidding back with a screech. Tony walked over to the two way mirror, staring at the scene Steve had left. Eventually, he turned back to Natasha. 

“We’re an interesting bunch don’t you think?” The other scarlet eyebrow shot up- “The worst- fuck, maybe it’s a good thing I don’t know, is that I couldn’t give less of a shit. Here with you and Clint, and when the others show up. You guys are a better family than Howard ever was.” He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Nat eyed him curiously, the hints of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

And don’t even get me started on Steve-” He broke off with a shudder, forcing himself to take a deep breath before continuing. “Fuck, Nat. He’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on. And I’m going to keep him, no matter what Fury says, for once in my life I’m going to keep something that’s good for me. I thought he was an arrogant ass, and he’s stubborn- but god Nat. He’s so fucking perfect. And it’s amazing, having so many…” He struggled to find the right word as he stood up, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. “Irreplaceable, incredible people. You guys are already becoming everything I’ve ever wanted. I’ll be damned if this one gets away from me.” 

Tony was aware of the unmasked threat in his voice, but trusted Natasha to know it wasn’t aimed at her. In all honesty, he was too far gone after his rant to care. The assassin’s eyes were narrowed, considering him. She gave an almost imperceptible nod, and Tony let himself smile as she rose from her chair with terrifying grace and closed the distance between them, and it took all two of Tony’s remaining brain cells to force himself not to react at an extremely attractive redhead being this close to him. 

The hard look Natasha gave him would have Tony wracking his brain for what he did wrong and calculating survival rates, but tonight he matched her glare with one of his own. He dared to put an arm around her, resting his hand on her back he pulled her against his chest. He could only smirk, quite pleased with himself as Natasha made no move to end his life. 

“You’re insane, Stark.” She warned. “But you already knew that, and I already knew that. I think our makeshift family is perfect. Go find Steve. You were right, he’s very easy on the eyes.” She smiled, and Tony nodded. 

“I think we should order in tomorrow, sleep in, that kind of thing.” He whispered. Natasha pursed her lips in a failed attempt to remain stoic and serious and nodded,

“That he is. So responsive too, it’s a beautiful thing.” Tony was lost in his thoughts for a moment, but shook himself out of it as Natasha shifted. He pulled his arm away, congratulating himself on surviving the encounter. “What are you still doing here? Clint is probably going to have my balls in a vice if you don’t go find him.” 

That earned him another smile, something he decided he wanted to see more of. Natasha was one of the most closed off members of the team right up there with Clint, but a lifetime of hiding and secrecy would do that, Tony figured. Still, if this superhero team gig was to work, he wanted her to be as happy as she could. She nodded, trailing a hand down his chest, outlining the arc reactor and slipped away from him and out of the room faster than Tony could process the absence.

\-------------------------

Tony stood in the elevator in silence. The trip was only a few seconds, but it felt like years as he composed himself and waited for the silver doors to open. An eternity later, Tony let out a massive sigh of relief as he was greeted to the sight of Steve chowing down what was clearly not his first sandwich. 

His shirt was torn at the seams, and had been abandoned on the loveseat. His jeans had somehow remained intact and were stained with splashes of maroon. He jerked at the sound of the elevators, tensed and ready for another fight, if you could call it that- but relaxed at the sight of Tony. His hair was tousled and there was blood smeared across his cheek and covering part of his hands, but the billionaire wasn’t afraid. 

Tony strode over to the island where Steve sat, and watched as the blonde froze like a deer in headlights. Of all the things Tony had done in his life, all the privileges that he’d had and the benefits of being born with a silver spoon, Steve Rogers easily reigned number one over everything. 

He chewed his sandwich cautiously, as if Tony were going to take it from him. Tony wondered if the depression had made him so possessive over his food, whether it was the war, or just the headspace he was in- which Tony needed to break down  _ yesterday _ .

“How are you feeling, big guy?” He asked softly. Steve swallowed the remains of the food and looked away. 

“‘M tired.” He replied, barely above a whisper. “You’re not mad are you?” Had he not been standing within a foot of the super soldier, Tony wouldn’t have caught the blatant fear in his voice, and Tony took one of his massive hands in his and stroked softly

“This was for you, sweetheart, you did everything I asked. I just wanted to ensure you knew that things like that won’t make me stop caring about you. Taking what you need, being honest with me, that will never make me upset or angry; I will never leave you for that. Understand?” Steve swallowed and met his gaze, his eyes shining with unshed tears; he nodded. It shot relief through his veins, and brought some stability back to his mind, as well as a small ounce of concern. 

He moved slowly, ensuring Steve saw every move he made as he walked around to the other side of the small table. 

The blonde eyed him warily, but made no move to exit. After an eternity, Tony rested his hand on Steve’s shoulder. The tension in the room broke, and he leaned into Tony’s touch, the fight draining from his body. 

Tony shifted behind him to support his weight as he leaned back onto Tony’s chest, letting out a tired sigh. What was left of Tony’s heart broke at the sadness in his exhale. He cradled Steve’s head in his hands and took a deep breath to calm the raging storm of emotions threatening to cloud his judgement. 

He gently nudged Steve off of him and moved around the island to face him. Tony rarely slowed down for anything, able to keep his focus on a wide multitude of topics at the same time, his brain constantly working or thinking about things, even as he drifted off into sleep. 

But Tony slowed his thoughts to a halt to simply observe the super soldier. He looked up at Tony through wet blue eyes, the silence in the room allowing Tony to hear how hard Steve was trying to keep his breathing steady; to keep the dam in. For a moment he placed his head in his hands, shaking his head. It lasted only a few moments though, and he bit his lip, looking away from Tony and glaring at something that wasn’t there. But beneath the stormy sea of blue was a plea; for what Tony did not know. He waited until Steve turned back to face him, and did what he always did when he was curious about something.

“Steve...” Tony asked quietly, ignoring how his voice cracked at the captain’s name, “What are we doing?” 

And the dam Steve had been holding back must’ve finally broken as a waterfall of tears finally cascaded down his cheeks, and even as broken as he so clearly was and with a stain of blood wiped across one cheek, Tony thought he was beautiful. He blinked up at Tony, who held his breath as Steve opened and closed his mouth, crying openly now. Tony poured himself a glass of water to fill the silence as he let the blonde get his bearings.

If Tony would’ve had his way, he would have Steve wrapped around him safely, protecting him from everything that was wrong with the world, keeping him safe in his tower. But for once, he stopped doing what he thought was right, and patiently leaned against the counter as Steve inhaled a shaky breath and seemed to look right into Tony’s soul through his eyes. Tears were rolling down his cheeks still, here in front of Tony, but Steve didn’t seem to care. He took an unsteady hand and held it under Tony’s jaw. His thumb wandered twice as he cried harder; once to his pulse, and the briefest brushes against his lips. 

“Tony,” He whispered, and he wouldn’t have heard it had they not been so close in proximity, and Tony’s heart was already exploding with emotion at the raw feeling packed into the way Steve had said his name- “I-I think I love you.”

The glass fell to the ground and shattered.

\-------------

**STEVE’s POV**

Steve flinched at the sound of breaking glass and held his breath. He was shaking, overwhelmed with fear and desire; the emotions pulsing through his veins. Tony was a wild card, no one knew what he’d do, and most were powerless to stop him. He could’ve chosen to fuck off after they saved Manhattan, but instead chose to open his tower up for the team; a home for them all outside of battle. Their own little family. 

A dozen emotions crossed Tony’s face, each one adding onto his mountain of uncertainty. Steve hadn’t felt this way about anyone since before he’d gone into the ice. He played with a loose string on the seam of his pants, trying and failing to stop a few tears from rolling down his bloodied cheeks. Had he gone too far? Steve thought he’d had the older man figured out; he’d seemed so possessive of him earlier, it had sent warm tingles of affection and lust down his spine. But now, Steve wondered if he’d gotten it wrong. 

Tony was staring into space, his eyes unfocused; lost in his own thoughts. Steve figured it best not to disturb him, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the brunette. Who had given him a home with open arms when he was lost, and asked for nothing in return. He sighed; Tony could have anyone he wanted, he was rich, famous, gorgeous and took care of Steve from the start and made him feel welcome in a place where he felt he didn’t belong-

Steve tried to hold back the dam of emotions threatening to break loose, drawing in a ragged breath as he reached for his glass of water, careful to avoid the glass that littered the table and floor. His hands shook as they closed around the glass, the water threatening to escape over the rim as he brought it to his lips. He took a small sip and shuddered, putting it down with military practised silence.

He hadn’t been able to tear his gaze away from Tony, who was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Steve swallowed hard as he felt a blush creep up his cheeks; Tony wasn’t intentionally trying to ignite that spark of arousal in Steve’s groin, but the blonde let a small whimper escape as he followed the movements of his tongue.

Tony jerked his head up, his eyes boring into Steve’s with a burning intensity that sunk him right down into the place where the only thing that mattered was Tony. The brunette sighed, taking in Steve’s appearance; and Steve would be lying if he said he wasn’t shifting subtley to show off his..assets for him. Tony noticed, of course; and his gaze softened as he cradled Steve’s head in his hands, the feeling of his fingers holding him up had Steve’s eyelids fluttering as he tried his best to stay engaged and not give in to the desire pooling in his gut.

Steve felt a rush of emotions course through him as Tony pressed a soft kiss to his lips, looking down at him with such open affection Steve’s cheeks burned with embarrassment at the negative thoughts that had flooded his mind earlier. 

“You’re mine; my angel, my darling, my love...Forever- and I’ll remind you as often as you need to get it in that pretty head of yours that you’re the only person for me.” Steve shuddered under his touch, and let out a sigh of content as Tony pressed kisses all over his face. Steve felt like he was burning, each kiss sending fireworks through his body, lighting up his skin with pleasure.

“Tony-” he groaned, scrambling for purchase on the brunette’s body, “Can we- bedroom?” He gasped, going against everything his brain was telling him to do as he pulled back from the other man. The look in Tony’s eyes was downright dangerous as he grabbed Steve by his collar and hauled him to his feet. Steve was pliant in his grip, his muscles felt like putty. 

“The things I want to do to you…” Tony breathed in his ear. Steve ducked his head, and could feel himself flush at Tony’s words. He allowed Tony to manhandle him into his bedroom, falling back onto his bed with a grunt. His cheeks burned with self consciousness, arousal and shame as Tony crawled onto the bed after him, straddling his waist. He sat back and Steve let out a shout as he bucked his hips at the feeling of Tony’s ass grinding on his cock. His hands flew to Tony’s waist involuntarily, gripping him like a vice. Above him, Tony laughed; a cruel heartless sound Steve decided with a huff as the brunette slid off him. 

“Eager are we?” Tony asked, and Steve let out a whimper that was both a protest and agreement. Tony could take him apart with nothing but a few words and Steve was powerless against his onslaught; and deep down he knew no matter what was asked he’d never be able to say no to the billionaire. Tony motioned for Steve to sit up, and it took a few attempts for him to figure out how to move his muscles. 

Tony was unbuttoning his shirt; slowly, with care, a devilish gleam in his eyes that told Steve he knew exactly what kind of effect he was having on him. Each button was like a new present for Steve, a new part of Tony he got to see. His cock was hard and desperate, confined in his jeans, but that could wait. Steve was Tony’s; every aspect of him belonged to the brunette, and Steve sunk into the hazy headspace where nothing but Tony mattered with a sigh.

Tony hummed in consideration as he tossed his shirt onto a plush chair, and Steve bit his lip to keep in the whine threatening to spill from his lips. He wanted to explore and map out every inch of Tony’s tanned skin with his tongue, and commit everything that made Tony feel good to memory. The man himself, it seemed, had other plans. He ran a cool finger down Steve’s chest, and the blonde shuddered at the contrast in temperature. He tugged Steve up by his hair and whispered,

“I want to hurt you...to mark up that pretty skin of yours. I want to make you scream from the pain and cry from the pleasure. Fuck, Steve. I want to ruin you. And you’re going to let me because you want it just as much.” And how was Steve supposed to stay quiet after that? A moan was ripped from his lips as he pictured all the ways Tony could make good on his word. He was leaking a steady trail of precum all over his abs, earning a smirk from Tony as he watched Steve squirm in desperation. 

“ _ Tony _ ,” he whined, “Please-” His words died in his throat at the look Tony gave him. His cheeks burned as Tony drew his hand back and walked around him. Steve stayed put, concentrating on staying still. Tony returned with a pair of handcuffs, and Steve moaned. Despite looking bulky-(no doubt a little stronger than what the average couple would use), they also had a raging sex appeal. Tony backed him up to the headboard, and Steve shivered as cool leather hit his skin. Without thought he drew his knees to his chest, a shiver shooting down his spine as his back pressed flat against the stained oak. 

“Spread your legs, Steve. I want to see all of you.” Tony commented. Embarrassment shot through Steve as he complied, squirming under the attention of Tony’s heated gaze. He was taking his time, it seemed; looking at every inch of skin on display just for him. Steve tipped his head back against the headboard, sucking in a deep breath as Tony hummed in approval. The bed dipped as Tony sat down to the side of Steve, testing the restraints and ensuring everything was in place. 

He leaned into Steve’s neck, sucking a bruise into pale skin; Steve couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, and when Tony changed angles he shuddered and moaned. Tony ran a light finger up the underside of his cock; let his thumb tease over the head, and Steve howled. 

Tony let out a small chuckle and took his hand away, and Steve thought he was going to cry. Tony kissed his way up Steve’s jaw, feather-light and teasing, and Steve was practically purring; but the brunette pulled away too soon again, and he let out a whimper of protest. Tony’s weight disappeared from the bed and Steve jerked forward, looking around the room for the brunette. 

Just as fast as he’d disappeared, Tony returned-(with somethings Steve had never seen before) and cradled his face gently, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

“I shouldn’t have left without saying anything, I’m sorry my love.” He whispered, stroking his cheek tenderly. Steve’s voice failed him, so he nodded, and as the tears started running down his cheeks he hoped Tony would forgive him for being so emotional. “Baby, shh, you’re okay.” Tony said, stroking his hair softly. “You need to be taken care of, I’m sorry I didn’t see that sooner.” Steve tried to shake his head, but his muscles refused to cooperate, and he lay in Tony’s embrace, shaking and unsettled. “I’m going to take these off-” He reached for the handcuffs but Steve found enough of his voice to slur out a denial. 

“Please T’ny, wanna be good f’r you...stay.” Tony stopped and fixed him with a penetrative gaze. He was observing Steve with a burning intensity that sent sparks of want through his body. He flexed his biceps against the restraints, testing them. Tony sat back on the bed, simply observing him. Steve whined, putting a little more effort into his actions, wondering how hard he’d have to pull to rip them off the headboard. Tony’s gaze changed from concern to the look Steve last saw on the helicarrier when he and Dr. Banner were engrossed in finding the tesseract. An intense, burning desire- for knowledge; answers, that could only be satisfied with multiple tests and experiments. 

Steve had spent enough time in the military and SHIELD’s hands to know he was, apparently, an interesting test subject. He wondered what it was Tony had in mind, what he wanted to know; if it was testing his limits, or his physical abilities. Steve would do anything he asked as long as it meant Tony kept looking at him like that- and all of a sudden Tony’s entire demeanor had changed; as if seeing Steve strung out and laid bare for him had unlocked a new part of his brain, and he was suddenly in Steve’s face-

“Are you sure about this Steve- are you absolutely fucking sure? I don’t think I’ll be able to reign myself back in if you change your mind-”

Breathing out “Yes,” in a heated exhale was the easiest thing Steve had ever done, and the look Tony was giving him was positively predatory and he wanted to burn it into his brain- but Tony was speaking again and Steve had to focus on him.

“Try to get out.  _ Really _ try, Steve. Try and break those cuffs.” So Steve did. He shut his eyes in an effort to concentrate; as if this was a mission. His biceps shook with effort, his abs burning with strain as he channeled all of his super soldier strength into ripping out of the restraints. 

But they held. Steve flopped back against the headboard in defeat, shaking with the realization that Tony actually had all control over him, that he was stuck, that he wasn’t going  _ anywhere _ . 

“ _ Tony _ ,” he moaned, but the brunette shushed him with a firm hand around his neck, smashing their lips together in a flurry of passion; Steve melted under his grip, letting go of all worries or doubts, and just letting himself be molded by Tony into whatever he wanted. 

“You’re so goddamn powerful, but look at you- a tiny pair of handcuffs is all it takes to bring Captain America down.” Steve whimpered, biting his lip and looking away from Tony, embarrassed that something as little as this had him so worked up. Tony rubbed small circles into his groin, and Steve bucked his hips up, wanting, needing, more. Tony tsked and shook his head. “You wanted this so badly, and now you’re going to wait-” He trailed his finger up the underside of Steve’s cock, barely touching him, but it was enough for him to arch his back and groan at the feeling. “Out of curiosity though-” and oh, Tony was still talking- “How many times can you cum?” Steve swallowed, using all of his brain power to move his tongue and form actual words because thinking was hard-

“I d’nno, never...never tried to..” Steve gave Tony a look that he hoped would suffice as an answer. The soft look he got in return was confusing.

“You’re so far down, aren’t you sweetheart?” Tony purred. Steve managed a nod, and nearly choked on his tongue when he felt slick fingers push into him. The cuffs rattled against the headboard as Steve jerked from the sensation. Too soon his body relaxed, and he was begging Tony for more, anything, just more- 

“You’re going to take my cock so well, fuck Steve.” Tony gasped, taking his dick and giving it a few strokes, no doubt to relieve some of the tension. Steve’s mouth watered as a bead of precum escaped from the head, and Tony arched his fingers just right and Steve saw stars.

“Tony please,” He cried, fucking himself on his fingers, “More.” Tony smirked and let out a breathy chuckle, before taking his fingers away completely and Steve whimpered loudly at the loss. Tony snapped open a cap somewhere behind him, and Steve let out a whine, pulling against the restraints; with no avail. 

He cock was leaking a steady trail of precum now, aching and flushed a deep red and contrasting his fair chest. Steve shook as Tony sucked another bruise into his chest like a starving man; and snickers when Steve bucks after a hard bite to his shoulder. 

“So desperate,” Tony murmurs, and Steve’s unable to form words that aren’t “Tony,” and “Please-” Tony rewards him with a hard kiss, pulling Steve up by his hair and arranging him how he likes; Steve moans into his mouth. Steve went slack against the brunette, letting him push and pull him exactly where he wanted; letting himself be used because that was what Tony wanted. Steve thought he couldn’t be overwhelmed further and groaned; in response Tony gripped his hips and pulled him up and back to where he was kneeling over him, pushing into him easily and his groan broke off into a gasp. 

Tony set a painfully slow pace, rocking into him hard; Steve shuddered and tried to angle his hips just a little, Tony was so close to his prostate, just the tiniest shift-

“I don’t fucking think so. Stay put, Captain.” Tony hissed, ceasing his movements completely. Steve dropped his head back against the headboard and whimpered, Tony’s hands pushing his hips down. Steve could move, if he really wanted; but Tony had said to stay put, and he was trapped in a haze of pleasure that was just on the wrong side of perfect. His abs were soaked with precum, his cock straining against his chest, begging to be touched. 

“Ah- Tony,  _ please _ ,” He sobbed, and the brunette rolled his hips, somehow managing to fill him further, before picking up the rhythm he’d set previously. Steve didn’t know if he’d been there for hours or days, but Tony swore above him and glared into his eyes. 

“You wanna cum? Think your poor cock can handle it?” He leaned forward and gripped the base of Steve’s dick, rubbing his thumb over the head while keeping a tight enough grip to starve off his orgasm awhile longer, and Steve cried; tears rolling down his cheeks- too much pressure at once, and Tony laughed as he choked out breathless pleas, before shifting forward and hitting his prostate dead on with a hard thrust.

Steve yelled, his voice rough from crying as Tony’s rhythm began to falter; his thrusts becoming harder and faster, hitting Steve’s prostate  _ every _ time- 

He tried to hold back, he did, but it was just too good and Steve’s breath hitched as he begged Tony with a wordless plea, holding his breath as his balls tightened and the wave of pleasure grew.

“Fuck you feel so good Steve- you were made to take my cock, just a toy for my pleasure- That’s it, baby, cum for me-” Steve didn’t think he’d have lasted a second longer either way; but Tony tipped his head back and swore, snapping his hips once, twice more and Steve screamed; coating his stomach with long ropes of cum. Tony fucked him through his orgasm, coaxing more cum out of his cock and keeled over Steve, pulsing inside of him with a shout.

Steve was gasping for air, cum covering the majority of his chest; and Tony looked up at him, flushed and panting and Steve hoped he’d done his job, that he was good for Tony. The brunette eased out of him with a groan, cum dribbling out of his ass and onto the sheets. He unclasped Steve’s arms one at a time, and they fell limp to his sides. 

Steve tried to keep his eyes open, to pay attention in case Tony wanted something more, but as he tried to sit up Tony placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. 

“You were so perfect, sweetheart.” He whispered, peppering kisses along Steve’s cheek and jaw, “So beautiful, so good for me, my darling.” He called something out to JARVIS, but it was lost to Steve; who floated in the praise. Seconds later it seemed, he heard the water running in the master bath, and managed to open his eyes, looking for Tony. 

“I’m right here, Steve. Can you stand?” Steve smiled, forcing his legs to swing over the side of the bed. He wobbled slightly as he stood, leaning on Tony for support, cum running down the sides of his legs, but it didn’t matter, he’d done good for Tony. 

Tony eased him into the bath, rubbing a warm cloth over his chest and legs, washing him clean. All the while he murmured in hushed tones words of praise, sweet nothings in Steve’s ear. The skin where he’d pulled against the cuffs was red, but would heal within the hour. Bruises littered his neck and chest, evidence of Tony’s ownership over him. Steve leaned back against the tile, letting Tony take care of him. 

“Alright sweetheart,” Tony murmured sometime later, “I’m going to get you out of here before the water runs cold, alright?” Steve opened his eyes and looked at the brunette, who had a large white towel in one hand and was looking at him fondly. Steve decided this was alright, allowing Tony to help him out of the tub and over to the pearl bench, where the brunette dried him off with light caresses, pressing soft kisses over his bruises as he went. 

Tony guided him back through the bathroom and onto the bed, and Steve didn’t have the brainpower to question when Tony had changed the sheets. The billionaire climbed in after him, and Steve immediately latched onto him, resting his head just below the arc reactor. Tony pulled him closer, and Steve threw his arm and leg so they were resting on top of Tony, who carded his fingers through his hair, lulling him quickly into sleep.

He turned his head enough to kiss Tony’s chest and whisper out a quiet,

“Thank you, Tony.” 

He thought he heard “My pleasure,” but sleep had tugged him over long before he had the chance to find out. 

\----

**Tony’s POV**

Tony stirred from a deep sated sleep to light fingers exploring his body; one hand tracing the edge of his bicep while the other danced across his hips. As he moved, the fingers froze, and Tony forced himself to open his eyes and raise his head just a little- and was rewarded with a naked, sleepy super soldier who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Tony snickered and laid his head back on his pillow, patting his chest. Steve, who by the looks of it was still floating in the pleasantries of subspace, crawled forward and nestled into Tony’s embrace eagerly. It was still dark out, and Tony brought a hand up from its place on Steve’s back to run his fingers through soft golden hair.

“Not time to wake up yet, sweetheart.” He whispered, unable to help the tug at his heart at the way Steve had managed to both cover Tony and appear tiny. He let out a long sigh as Tony continued to card his hand through his hair, and Tony kept up the rhythm until Steve’s breathing evened out. 

He rested his hand back on Steve’s back and closed his eyes. He briefly wondered where Steve’s head was at, but as he felt the pull of sleep himself, decided that it could wait until the blonde was ready to talk to him on his own terms. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets spoiled!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :D

**Steve’s POV**

Sunlight filtered through the windows of the bedroom, a feat that had Steve scratching his head. The “curtains,” if you could call them that, were some sort of tech, no doubt controlled by Jarvis, but the way a stray ray of sunlight cast Tony’s dark hair into a golden light was unmistakably beautiful. His face was relaxed, his breathing steady, but the man still had such an intense aurora about him it sent a shiver down Steve’s spine. 

Tony was a light sleeper he learned, as the small movement seemed to pull him out of his slumber. He shifted, laying on his stomach, and sighed into the pillow. A hand worked its way out of the covers, and upon finding Steve, grabbed him and tugged him close. Steve didn’t know if he was fully awake to notice what he was doing, or if Tony was naturally this touchy. Still, as Steve snuggled into his side, he found he didn’t mind. 

He was unsure how long he stayed like that; wrapped in Tony’s embrace. He floated, his mind blissfully empty of all the terrifying and confusing thoughts that usually raced through his mind. All that mattered was that he felt at home, here, with Tony.

But nothing lasts forever. Before he knew it, Steve found himself thinking about the insanity of his life. 

The world was a terrifying place, and Steve hadn’t been sure where he fit in after they pulled him out of the ice. He was another dancing monkey, this time for SHIELD, and since he’d moved in with Tony he was finally able to relax, not looking over his shoulder constantly for agents or doctors that wanted to interrogate him or draw his blood. 

Steve had been taught to follow orders without question, and first that’d gotten Bucky killed, and then he’d gone into the ice to save humanity only to be brought back and taught about the horrors humanity had encountered- (mostly by their own hands) in the time being. He was fine being put to work at first, different missions almost every week, but after a length of time Steve stopped seeing the point. He growled softly, thinking about the way people treated each other, the unfairness of it all, and when a hand started rubbing soothing circles into his back, Steve realized he’d not only tensed up, but woken Tony in the process.

“Shh,” Tony whispered, the pressure of his fingernails ever so slightly caressing his back pushing the tension out like a cloud of smoke. Steve looked at him guiltily, ashamed of himself for waking Tony, knowing well that the brunette could use the extra shut eye. He opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off by the harsh glare Tony leveled him with. “Don’t you dare, Rogers.” He warned. Steve swallowed and laid back on his stomach, staring at the headboard that was a few inches from his nose, as if it held all the answers to his troubles. 

Tony propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at Steve. The blonde huffed, looking up at him and raising an eyebrow in question. The billionaire returned his gaze with a look of surprise, before tugging him up by his hair so their faces were inches apart. 

“Fix that attitude of yours,  _ now _ .” Tony hissed. Steve tried to respond, but no words came out. He swallowed and nodded, unable to meet Tony’s eyes. The brunette released him, and he fell back against the pillows with a grunt. His cheeks burned, no doubt a deep red as they always did whenever he was ashamed or embarrassed. Tony watched him for a few minutes, and it sent a shiver down Steve’s spine; being observed like an animal at the zoo. He bit his lip to stifle the whimper threatening to escape, and had started listing various villain’s in his brain to will away his erection but then Tony smirked and Steve knew it was a lost cause. 

“Doesn’t take much, does it?” He asked, mostly to himself. Steve ducked his head, unsure how to respond. Tony sat upright with a quick swift movement, and Steve had to crane his neck to look up at him; something he found he liked. “You’re so moody, Rogers. We’re going to have to fix that- but first…” Steve’s eyes widened and he tried to roll onto his stomach, but with one hand holding him in place, Steve knew he was well and truly fucked. Tony whipped off the covers and cool air hit his cock, and the jerk was impossible to hide. “My god, Steve.” Tony snorted, “Is there anything that I say that  _ won’t _ turn you on?” 

Steve considered the probability of things Tony could say to him, and what he was likely not to bring up, and in the end could only shrug half heartedly. Tony barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “Very well, as nice as you naked at the breakfast table would be, I’m not really keen on sharing you with our teammates.” He spared Steve’s cock a glance, uninterested but making it clear he knew it was there, before leaning over to grab his phone off the nightstand. 

Steve did whimper as Tony shifted on the bed, pressing his palm against his cock, trapped between his hand and his abs. Tony scrolled on his phone, rubbing Steve’s cock just on the side of too hard, and Steve found staying still to be an impossible task. He jerked, unsure if he wanted to be out of Tony’s reach or closer. Tony paused for a moment, tracing a line up the underside of his cock, teasing at the head ever so slightly, his lips twitching in amusement at the precum that had already started a sizable wet spot against Steve’s abs. 

Steve heaved with the effort of not moving, tensing up as Tony’s teasing kicked up a notch, and Steve wasn’t sure how long he’d been trapped in the haze of pleasure. Tony still didn’t look at him, and Steve couldn’t help but whine as the brunette adjusted his grip, stroking him with a clear purpose. 

“Tony, fuck-” Steve groaned, his arm shaking with the effort of holding himself up on his side. “Please,” He added breathlessly as he felt his orgasm approaching. His eyelids fluttered shut, and Steve fell silent, giving into Tony’s ministrations. He didn’t dare thrust into his hand in fear he’d stop. Steve moaned out a continuous stream of pleas, getting faster as Tony’s grip tightened.

He’d leaked so much precum Tony might as well use it as lube to fuck him with, and his cock jerked at the thought. He was so close, and Tony’s hand felt so good Steve wanted to cry.

“Yes, Tony please, I’m so close- yes, fuck Tony-” Steve was gasping, he was so close he could practically feel his orgasm already, only a few more strokes, fuck it felt so good-

And Tony pulled his hand away, just as Steve was about to burst. Steve howled at the loss, on the verge of tears. Tony grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand and wiped his hand off. He finally looked at Steve, who was so hard it was painful. Steve wanted to cum so badly, he was so close-

“Hm,” Tony said. “Time for breakfast.” He slid out of bed, stretching as JARVIS rambled off the days’ weather and events. Tony walked over to his closet, turning back for a second to say, “Clean yourself up, do not touch your cock, or getting to cum will be the last of your worries.” Steve was shaking, he had been so good, the world was so unfair- Tony was hard, but he seemed unaffected by it. Steve forced his legs to move, over the side of the bed, standing up, walking over to the clothes Tony had laid out for him. His cock was still dribbling precum, as Steve wiped himself down to the best of his ability, he resigned himself to the fate that he wouldn’t be able to get everything, and hoped Tony wouldn’t punish him for it later.

He slid on the tight briefs with a moan, slowing the movement as he went, shuddering at the delicious drag of friction against his cock; he was still so close- Tony sent him a warning look before he could really enjoy it, and Steve pulled on the sweatpants and obscenely tight t-shirt with military speed, his cheeks burning with arousal and shame. He could feel a wet spot forming in his briefs already, and moaned at the thought of having to sit through breakfast with his teammates in this state. 

Steve sent Tony his most convincing puppy eyes, and for a fleeting moment Steve could’ve sworn he saw Tony’s gaze soften, but he worked his jaw and settled back into a stare that had Steve over to his side and pliant in seconds. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Tony laughed at his words. Steve huffed, trying to subtly adjust himself so he didn’t make an absolute fool of himself in front of Clint and Nat. 

Together, they exited the room and stepped into the elevator, and Steve’s enhanced senses picked up the smell of sausage and bacon before the elevator doors opened, and his mouth watered, along with a loud rumble from his stomach, and for a moment he was able to forget his other... predicament and focus on food.

He jogs over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, hopping up with ease and making himself comfortable, overseeing Natasha as she flipped and shuffled and seasoned their breakfast. He heard Tony laugh behind him and mumble something about super soldiers and their appetites, and was forced to agree as his stomach gave another loud rumble. 

The redhead shot him an amused look, raising an eyebrow as she found Tony’s eyes somewhere over their shoulder. Steve hadn’t the faintest clue what was going on, but Nat’s lips twitched in the beginnings of a smirk as she continued to have a wordless conversation with Tony, while somehow managing to flip the omelettes simultaneously. The island was clear, so Steve arranged himself so he was laying on his stomach, propped up on his arms so he had a good view of the food cooking. The pressure on his cock forced a grunt out of him, and he prayed it went unheard by Tony.

“People eat there you know,” Nat commented. Steve ducked his head, and then shrugged. “Where am I supposed to put the food when it’s done, Steve?” She asked, unimpressed by his answer, or lack thereof. Steve was in no position for answering anything let alone a full conversation, and he scrunched up his nose in the way that Tony always said was cute, hoping he’d be saved from the embarrassment of having to answer. The assassin raised an eyebrow knowingly, and Steve found he really didn’t care about anything but the food at that point. His stomach was almost non-stop grumbling, and Steve felt his cheeks burn as a hungover Clint asked Tony what he could’ve possibly done to work up such an appetite. 

Tony’s laugh echoed through the kitchen, and Steve was so hungry he could cry, and finally Natasha called Clint and Tony over to set the table. Steve jumped down with ease, ignoring the cat comment from Clint, and was in his seat at the table within seconds. Tony helped Nat carry the food over, slapping Steve’s hand away when he tried to reach for a falling piece of bacon. 

“Tony,” Steve cried, way past embarrassment now, his super metabolism desperate for anything- “Would you  _ please _ pass me something?” The brunette chuckled as he sat down next to him, but Steve failed to find anything funny. He looked down to find his fork bent almost in half, and growled softly as he bent it back to its original shape (or as close as he could, anyway). Tony took pity on him and handed him the omelets, not saying a word when Steve shoveled half of them onto his plate. Steve helped himself to another full plate of sausage and bacon once he’d polished off the eggs, the entire time spent as close to Tony as possible. 

The man himself made small talk with the spies, asking how the rest of their night had gone but not looking for details. Steve froze when they returned the question, and Tony’s answer was vague enough to the point where it could’ve meant a number of activities. 

Steve’s cheeks still burned a dark red as snippets of the previous night flashed back to him. He squirmed in his seat, reaching for the plate of hash browns. He was on his fifth when he thought to offer the plate to others, and did so with a sheepish grin. Tony took one with a smirk, before passing the plate to Clint. Breakfast was a quiet affair compared to yesterday; Steve guessed that last night’s activities had actually managed to wear his teammates out. 

Clint had almost drifted off in the middle of cutting his second omelette, heavily leaning into Natasha, who looked almost unaffected, but Steve could see the way her posture was off, just by a few millimeters. Tony, it seemed, had learned to master hangovers young, and Steve, finally full let his head drop onto his shoulder with a sigh.

Tony acknowledged his presence with a hum, shifting closer so Steve wasn’t at such an awkward angle. Tony was so considerate, Steve absolutely adored the way he went out of his way for people he cared about. He had no doubt of his safety with Tony, it was so easy to want to trust him with everything, to just spill out all of his pent up feelings and thoughts- Steve decided to stop fighting it and just admit to himself that he was in love with him. 

He turned and pressed a sloppy kiss against Tony’s jawline, shivering at how good the brunette smelled. His cologne was intoxicating, and Steve wanted to slide out of his chair and blow him right then and there. His cock twitched at the thought; he had distracted himself well earlier, but his erection was back as his thoughts turned filthy.

“Tony,” He murmured, not quite begging for his attention but on the verge of doing so. The brunette sighed and reached for a pastry, cutting it in half on his plate. 

“Try this.” He said, and it was more of an order than suggestion. It looked delicious, and Steve moaned as the soft bread broke and a crisp strawberry filling hit his tongue, mixing with the icing that had been drizzled so delicately on top; Steve’s taste buds were in heaven. Clint raised an eyebrow at Steve’s outburst, but grinned when he saw Steve shovel the rest in his mouth. Tony scoffed beside him. “Steve, you’re supposed to enjoy it, savor the flavor, not shovel it all in your mouth like it’s some cheap chain-store knockoff.” Steve ducked his head, a blush painting his cheeks a bright pink. 

“It was delicious,” He offered, hoping Tony had more than one. He was used to eating whatever was put in front of him, and quickly; war had no time for ‘savoring the flavor.’ Tony looked at him for a moment, and Steve waited, licking the remaining icing off of his fingers, and licked a small bit of jelly that lingered on the corner of his lips. Tony looked torn between wanting to devour him right there or give him a lecture. Steve’s cock was heartily hoping for the first option, but Tony shook his head and the heat in his eyes calmed somewhat, though he frequently stared at Steve no matter what he was doing, and when Steve had asked why he’d responded 

“You’re the hottest person I’ve ever seen, gorgeous. It doesn’t matter what you’re doing or what you’re wearing, you look better than anyone else in the room and I’m going to stare at you because of it.” Steve had swallowed and returned to the book he’d been reading at the time, unused to being singled out by one person this much, especially now that he’d seen people in the 21st century that were just as big as Steve or bigger. Tony didn’t look embarrassed in the slightest anytime Steve would catch him looking; rather he’d smirk and give him a once over, taking his time and ensuring Steve was able to tell what he was thinking. 

Still, Steve wondered what he had in mind if not returning to their previous activities. He’d zoned out, he realized as he heard Nat respond to something Tony had said. 

“I think that’s a great idea.” She replied, looking too smug for Steve to be comfortable with the situation. He sat up and looked at Tony, hoping he’d fill him in, but the brunette looked all too pleased that Steve hadn’t heard what he’d said. That couldn’t be good, Steve figured. The sweet flavors of the pastry had made him thirsty, so he poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher, looking around not-so-subtly to see if there were any more.

“As much as I want to take you back up to the penthouse and spend the entire day taking you apart-” Steve choked on his water, coughing as Tony continued despite Steve’s embarrassment, “You need to be taken apart and put back together in an entirely different way, and Natasha here agrees with me.” He stood up, downing his remaining coffee and motioned for Steve to follow. “You two have fun, I think everyone else should be here soon. If you need anything JARVIS can help you.” 

Steve cast a doubtful look at the assassins before trailing after Tony.

“What are we doing?” He dared to ask. Tony smiled, one that held promise for something to come. 

“When was the last time someone spoiled you, sweetheart?” Steve didn’t understand, but Tony continued- “I know you grew up in the Great Depression, and I doubt between the war, the ice, and the Chitahuri you’ve ever been treated…” Tony shuddered as the elevator stopped and opened onto their floor, “You’ve never been treated like you should be.” He looked almost angry, Steve decided, still not quite understanding what he was saying. “Darling, I’m going to spoil you rotten today, and every day for the rest of your life. But you have no idea how good things can be, so today I’m going to show you.” With a note of finality, he led Steve into their bedroom, and Steve’s enhanced senses picked up the faint smell of sex, and couldn’t help but whimper. Tony cast him a glance, raising his eyebrow as he noted Steve’s cock straining in his sweatpants. 

“I suppose you won’t be able to enjoy this if your mind is elsewhere,” Tony sighed, “Get on the bed, on your back, facing me.” Steve scrambled to do as he asked, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see Tony, who was looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive. “Spread your legs...Yes, fuck you’re gorgeous. Stay like that, if you fall, I stop.” Steve nodded, wondering where Tony was going with this and hoping it was quick. 

Tony followed him onto the bed, crawling in between his legs. Steve’s breath hitched as Tony pulled his sweatpants down and his cock was exposed to cool air, flushed red and leaking already, which pulled an amused snort from Tony. 

“You’re a big boy, Steve.” He murmured, rubbing his thumb over the head. Steve tipped his head back and moaned, “You’re so goddamn pretty.” Steve swam in the praise, and nearly collapsed as Tony’s wet heat enveloped the head of his cock, sucking gently. Steve realized staying in this position was going to be difficult- his arms shook with the effort already as Tony teased him. 

“Tony  _ please _ ,” He whined, breathing hard with the effort it took to stay still. Tony smirked around him and without warning swallowed him down, and Steve saw stars. His arms burned and his abs tensed, and Steve shuddered as Tony’s tongue tore a multitude of desperate noises from his throat. He was embarrassingly close already, his balls tight-

“Pleaseletmecome- Tony, oh god.” He was a whimpering mess, but Tony Stark was doing sinful things with his mouth and Steve knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He tried, pushing it off as best he could. 

Tony didn’t seem to be stopping though, and brought one of his hands up to stroke his balls, looking unfairly hot while he licked a stripe up a vein on the underside of Steve’s cock. He swallowed him down again and Steve gave up trying to hold back, unable to tear his gaze away from Tony, the things he was doing, and a moan of pleasure tore through his chest as his orgasm blindsided him, and his vision whited out as he was overcome by the feeling and Tony swallowed around him as Steve exploded into his throat. 

He collapsed onto the bed, shaking as Tony kept sucking until every last drop of cum had been wrung from his cock. Steve shivered with oversensitivity, gasping in air and Tony eased off his cock with a wet slurp. Steve wasn’t capable of forming words, and hoped Tony would understand as he closed his eyes, just for a moment..

He’s not sure how much time has passed, but when Steve wakes from his nap it’s to kisses being pressed along the corner of his mouth, along his jaw, trailing down his neck. 

“Steve,” Tony was whispering insistently, “I let you doze for awhile, time to wake up now, come on.” Steve chuckled as Tony continued to touch and caress and kiss him in a bid to get his attention; he had already grown used to constantly wanting Tony’s attention, so this was a pleasant surprise. Steve let himself soak in Tony’s efforts for a few minutes before stretching languidly and sitting up. Tony had an excited gleam in his eye, as he did whenever he had plans, Steve was learning, and they could turn out extremely good or crazy-(though sometimes they could be both). He raised an eyebrow as Tony shooed him out of bed, throwing some clothes at him. 

“Are clothes necessary?” Steve asked, thinking back to the previous night. Why waste good clothes if you’re just going to tear them off? Tony snorted, and turned so he was facing Steve, giving him a slow once over. Steve was still naked, frowning at the clothes in his hand. They didn’t seem very practical for anything in the bedroom. A t-shirt, so soft it felt like a bathrobe, briefs that felt exactly like their silk bed sheets-(Steve’s cock gave an interested twitch at the thought), and pants that were loose fitting and comfortable. 

He purposefully dressed slow, making it a show, well aware of the effect it had on Tony. If he loved looking at Steve so much, who was he to resist? 

“As tempted as I am to say no, what I have planned doesn’t involve anything that likely came to mind when you asked that.” Tony said, sighing as Steve pulled the t-shirt over his head. Steve didn’t know if he was more disappointed or confused by Tony’s comment, but the engineer wasn’t exactly one to keep a routine schedule, so he folded his arms across his chest and mentally prepped himself for what the day might bring. 

“Stand down, soldier.” Tony laughed, and Steve let his arms fall to his side with a huff. “We aren’t going into battle, I’m simply showing you how you deserve to be treated.” Once again, Steve found himself confused, and hoped Tony was going to stop being so vague sometime soon. 

“Isn’t that what this whole...bedroom thing is for?” He asked, motioning to the bed itself. Tony looked both devastated and exasperated as he shook his head. 

“As lovely as it is to take you apart and watch you moan and beg for my dick, no Steve, that is not all our relationship is based off of. You’re going to be spoiled rotten today and love every second of it, and then when we’re laying in bed later once you’re thoroughly worn out, I’m going to engrave in your mind that this is how you deserve to be treated every damn day, and you will be. You just have a lot to learn, which is why…” He looked down at his watch, “We need to be going now. Come on.” 

Steve wrinkled his nose at his words but followed, unsure about the whole thing but willing to let Tony do what he desired. Tony hit the garage level where his vast assortment of cars and other vehicles, including Steve’s motorcycle were stored, and once the elevator started moving he’d already trapped Steve back against the wall. Steve moaned as Tony kissed him roughly, squeezing his biceps and running his hand underneath his shirt, over his abs, thumbs teasing at the waistband of his briefs. He swallowed hard, his hips jerking forward on their own account, and Steve cursed himself for thinking that Tony would let his earlier comments go without repercussion. 

“You’re so damn gorgeous, wearing exactly what I wanted-” Tony gasped, trailing kisses down Steve’s throat, his beard sending shivers down Steve’s spine, “But then again you’d look beautiful no matter what you wore, even that tragedy of an outfit you were wearing on the helicarrier.” Steve wanted to point out that he’d liked his clothes, thank you, but he couldn’t find the brain power to speak let alone come up with a witty retort when Tony was doing  _ that _ with his tongue.

“First I’m going to take you somewhere to get relaxed, and once you’ve turned into a puddle we’ll head to the next place.” Steve was only vaguely registering the words Tony was saying, Tony’s thigh slotted in between his legs, creating a delicious friction against the silk. 

It may have been twenty seconds or twenty minutes before the doors opened and Tony backed away. Steve’s knees were weak and he wobbled slightly, leaning on Tony who didn’t seem to mind in the slightest as he led them over to one of his bigger vehicles that Steve could stretch his legs in. 

The sound of the engine washed over Steve, and he adjusted himself so he could lay with his head in Tony’s lap. Tony’s hand immediately started stroking his hair, and he fought the urge to stretch out and purr. He couldn’t contain the happy sigh that escaped his lips as they exited the lower level, daylight pouring in through the windows. Steve scowled as the sunlight prevented him from dozing off, but felt Tony’s chuckle as he changed positions again. 

“Don’t get too comfy Captain, we’re not far.” Tony warned, brushing a finger over the seam of his lips. Steve opened his mouth without much thought, earning a sharp intake of air from Tony. “You really are a little cockslut, aren’t you Steve? Can’t even go a few hours without my cock.” Steve whimpered in acknowledgement, the sound of traffic and busy streets fading away to nothing; the only thing he was aware of was Tony: Tony’s voice, his presence, the pressure of his fingers- he greedily sucked on the digits Tony shoved into his mouth, a silent beg for something more as he used all of the tricks he would to get Tony off. His own cock was trapped between his stomach and the seat, hard and aching, but it wasn’t important. 

Steve couldn’t help the small smirk as Tony swore under his breath, pulling out his fingers and grabbing a handful of blonde hair. 

“If you want it that bad, work for it. No hands, use your teeth,” He growled, and Steve lurched forward, carefully finding the zipper of Tony’s jeans and pulling it down slowly. He took his time freeing Tony’s cock from his briefs, some part of him wanting Tony to feel the same way he was: desperate. 

“Go on, make it quick.” Tony ordered, and after inevitably seeing the way Steve was rubbing against the leather interior, tightened his grip in his hair and hissed, “You are  _ not _ allowed to cum in those silk briefs. Stay still.” Steve whined but it was cut off as Tony shoved him down on his cock, forcing him to swallow around his length. Steve shut his eyes and let himself grow accustomed to the feeling, knowing fully well he could go for a long time without needing air. He swallowed again, massaging Tony’s cock with his tongue, shivering when he tasted the first bitter drop of precum. Tony was silent, but Steve was a quick learner and could tell by the brunette’s breathing he wasn’t going to last long. 

He pulled off of his cock, sucking on the head before leaning down to take Tony’s balls into his mouth, rolling his tongue and shivering as Tony swore again. Steve could feel the way he was starting to tense up, the grip in his hair so tight it would rip out had he been a regular person. 

He took Tony’s cock into his mouth again, swallowing around him and twisting to get a better angle as the car began to slow down. He loved the weight of a cock in his mouth, the sounds he could rip out of men; of Tony, and he put all of his experience to work making sure Tony would cum soon.

“ _ Fuck _ , Steve- you take my cock so well, that’s it baby fuck yes-” Tony moaned and Steve managed to bob his head a couple more times before Tony shoved his face down and exploded into his throat. Steve swallowed all of it hungrily, slurping it down messily before the hand in his hair relaxed and Steve released him with a soft  _ pop _ . Tony’s hand cradled his jaw, and he hummed thoughtfully as the car rolled to a stop. Steve groaned as he sat up, his dick suddenly remembering it existed, and he let out a whimper, fixing Tony with the best puppy eyes he could muster. The billionaire was simply evil, Steve decided, as he gave Steve a smug pout in return. 

“Relax,” He murmured, leaning over into Steve’s space, palming his cock slowly, “I’ll take care of you just the way you want later. But for now…time to go.” Steve grunted and tried his best to adjust himself before getting out of the car; he wasn’t sure if he succeeded. 

Tony did a double take, his eyes fixed on Steve’s lips, and he could only imagine the picture he made right now- it was not helping his situation. Tony said nothing though, and led him into a fancy sleek building. They entered a cute waiting lobby, and Steve fell into one of the soft beige couches like a sack of potatoes as Tony walked up to the oak desk at the back wall. The sound of a clock ticking was the only other noise aside from quiet voices in the room. Tony was speaking in some foreign language Steve couldn’t understand, and gave up trying to follow.

Steve looked at his surroundings: The walls were wood, a lighter tone than that of the desk, but a good contrast. The couches were soft and comfortable, and from his limited time spent with Tony Steve knew they were on the high-end scale. Simple paintings accented the walls, watercolor flowers and soothing landscapes, all designed to give the room a very relaxed feel, Steve decided, sinking back into the couch with a sigh. He closed his eyes and listened to Tony, letting his voice cascade over him like a soothing wave.

More voices joined the mix, and suddenly Tony called him out of his pleasant haze.

“Time to go, Steve.” He said, and Steve felt a sense of dread run through him at being separated from the other man. It must’ve shown on his face, because Tony gave an amused laugh and shook his head.

“Don’t look so sad, darling. I’m coming with, don’t worry.” Steve sighed in relief, and allowed a worker to take him through the door in the back, which opened up into a large room, filled with several cot-looking beds, as well as a line of chairs with small tubs that resembled the nail salon he’d accidentally crashed into during the Chitauri battle. 

There was a changing room, by the looks of it, in the back, as well as another door, and Steve wondered just how big this place was. 

He looked around for Tony, and jerked a little when he knocked into him, the brunette silent at his side, gazing at him curiously. 

“The door in the back leads to the sauna and hot tub, this is where you can get all types of skin treatment, nails, and massages.” Steve raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What do I need any of that for?” He asked with a scoff. Tony gave him an unimpressed glance, rolling his eyes and giving him a shove towards the lady who was waiting patiently by the changing room. Steve stumbled a little, and wondered what the point of all this was as he made his way over to the employee. 

“Take off clothes, put on robe and shoes.” She gestured to a door labeled ‘Steve,’ and raised her eyebrows expectantly. Steve hurried into the small room, which was a lot bigger than any of the rooms at the clothing stores- fitted with a small chair, bench, and several racks for clothing as well as a shelf for personal belongings. A white robe and soft looking slippers were folded up on the bench, and Steve quickly put them on, putting his clothes on one of the shelves.

He tied the robe as tightly as he could, and gave himself a once over in the mirror that took up the entire back wall. He looked sort of ridiculous, but the robe and slippers were soft, so he opened the door and waited for the employee to return. He heard Tony’s voice over the sound of water, similar to the jacuzzi they had in their room. Steve smiled at the notion of sharing a room with Tony, and was lost in his mind for a few minutes until he felt himself being pushed by small hands into the room Tony was in. He stumbled to a stop in front of a massive indoor pool with steam rising above the water. Tony was already in, bubbles covering the entire surface of the water, and Steve had no doubt he was gloriously naked underneath the water. 

He used every trick he could think of not to physically react to that thought, the robe wouldn’t do much to hide an ill-timed erection, and he ripped his gaze away from Tony to look down at the employee, wondering again, what the point of this was. Another employee had set up a table near Tony and was in the process of mixing something in a bowl when Steve walked by. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of it: a white paste that did  _ not  _ make Steve’s cock jerk in his robe, thank you very much, and to the side of it, cucumbers. The employee- Elena, her name tag said, stopped in front of a set of stairs and began to undo the knot on his robe. 

Steve would later deny the high pitched squeal he let out as she removed his only source of cover in no less than 3 seconds and tapped at his ankles with her foot, and he slid off his slippers. She shooed him up the stairs and into the hot tub, and he practically fell in face first as he hurried to get under the privacy of the bubbles. Elena did not look impressed at the tidal wave Steve managed to create, and murmured something that was definitely offensive in her native language. 

Tony, who was halfway done with getting his face painted in the light paste, held up a hand to pause the other employee’s work as he laughed, gasping in air by the time he’d exhausted himself. Steve was not impressed, but his salty attitude died on his lips as Tony fixed him with a look of adoration. 

“You are so cute, sweetheart.” He wheezed, “I love you so fucking much, just do what these ladies say, alright? I promise it’ll be worth it. Don’t get any ideas either,” he added, and Steve halted any plans of sexy time in the hot tub with a huff. He pointedly looked away from Tony, unable to stop the thoughts in his head as his face was painted more, and eventually two cucumbers were placed over his eyes, and the lady stepped away. 

“You sit and soak, your turn in five minutes.” Elena said, shaking a finger at him, and Steve felt like he was back in school again, getting yelled at for another time he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. His cheeks burned, and it had nothing to do with the scorching temperature of the water- which, he could admit now as he settled into a comfortable position with the jets, was quite nice. He let out a large sigh as the steam slowly relaxed him, and he closed his eyes, letting it wash over him and heat his skin. 

Hours or maybe days passed, and Steve jerked out of his peaceful state by the feel of something on his face; evidently the same thing Tony had done. He sighed, and Tony’s laugh echoed around the room. 

“If you keep falling asleep I’m going to get worried, Steve. Don’t fight it-” He added, after Steve grunted at the cold contrast of the paste. “Since your skin is perfect, your facial is just to make your skin glow, in a healthy way- calm down Steve.” He said, and Steve wondered how this had become his life.

Sitting in a hot tub buck ass nude, with a foreign lady painting his face with some mystery substance. He decided he liked this, being here with Tony. Life wasn’t good, but Steve could tell this was definitely a start in the right direction. He wondered how this unnamed thing with Tony would change once the rest of the team moved in. He didn’t want to hide himself from the others, and hoped it wouldn’t come to that, but a part of Steve’s mind couldn’t burn the traditions and lifestyle of the 1930’s and 40’s out of his system, and there were still times-(though after catching up on history with Tony, they were less frequent) where Steve felt himself flinch at Tony’s touch, or when they stepped out of the tower, in the public eye. He didn’t want anything to happen to the billionaire, and he shivered at how easily he’d go out of his way to make sure it stayed that way. 

“Calm down, sweetheart. Don’t think so much.” Tony’s voice sliced through his thoughts like a sharp blade, and he jerked so hard one of the cucumbers almost fell off of his face. Elena said something in her native tongue that Steve could tell wasn’t anything good, but it made Tony laugh so he settled back against the hot tub wall with a grunt. 

It was hard not to think when he couldn’t see or move his face, Steve decided. The hot water made it impossible to stay tense, and he felt his body relax almost involuntarily in the water. Steve could practically taste the slices of cucumber covering his eyes, his stomach giving an interested rumble at the smell. 

“You cannot seriously be hungry already, Steve.” Tony drawled. Steve swallowed and shrugged, and then remembered the last time he’d seen Tony his eyes had been covered also. 

“The cucumbers are just really fresh,” He admitted softly. It was the truth; his stomach seemed to find room for anything he may smell or see, no matter how much he’d eaten and no matter how soon he’d eaten last. The serum was both a blessing and a curse; here and now Steve was grateful to have enough food to make him full, but during the war? The small rations kept him going, but only barely. If the Howlies noticed him being particularly brutal during Hydra raids when he hadn’t had enough to eat well, they never mentioned it.

Steve didn’t know how much time had passed; he’d fallen into a comfortable silence, and found himself able to relax despite Tony’s absence in the hot tub. He hadn’t been gone long, Steve mused, but his mask had gone on earlier and the blonde was more curious to what came after than dreading it; a thought that had him mildly surprised. 

Eventually, he felt nimble hands remove the cucumber slices, followed by a warm cloth that washed the paste away. 

“Please take the towel and follow me,” a woman said, and Steve was too relaxed to do anything but follow her instructions. He stumbled out of the tub, taking the soft towel that was folded on the staircase and wrapped it around his waist. His senses had not fully returned to their baseline, and Steve’s eyelids fluttered as he followed the employee into the first room. She stopped by a table, and motioned for him to lay down. 

He wasn’t sure how this part went, and figured he’d better ask before scaring anyone. His tongue felt heavy as he tried to form a full question and failed, instead opting for,

“Towel?” And hoping they understood. The employee held out her hand, and Steve was too relaxed to give a damn at this point. He just wanted to stay here, in this moment. Tony was sitting in one of the chairs, to the side of Steve’s table, having something done to his nails. 

“Make sure you use a warm blanket,” He said to the employee, who was still waiting for Steve to hand her his towel. Steve blushed as he placed it in her hand and laid on his stomach-god he hoped that was right, and folded his arms, resting his head to the side so he could see his lover. A warm blanket was laid over his backside, and Steve shivered, the cool temperature contrasting with the blanket creating a shock for his senses. 

“Arms at your side please, and please lay face down in the headrest.” Steve did as instructed, pausing for a moment to contemplate the weird design of the table, the area where he laid his face reminded him of a toilet seat, and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

He heard footsteps approach, different this time-harder, and Steve guessed it was one of the men Tony had been talking with when they first walked in. He heard several bottles opening, which sounded an awful lot like lube, and Steve worried for a moment he was going to have to protest when hot liquid hit his back, and Steve let out an uncharacteristically high shriek, swearing under his breath when he heard Tony laughing his ass off somewhere to his left. Strong hands rubbed the oil into every dip and crest of Steve’s back and shoulders, and he tabled the part of his brain that was egging him on to tell Tony exactly what he could do instead of laughing.

And then the hands began to do their job, pushing and rubbing his back and a loud moan was torn from Steve’s throat; and he was too blissed out to care. Skilled fingers dug into his muscles, pulling out every ounce of tension he didn’t know existed and Steve let himself react freely, too blissed out to give a damn about anything other than this person’s hands. 

If this was what heaven felt like, Steve was never leaving; strong thumbs ripped apart knot after knot, leaving Steve a pliant puddle as they demolished him. He groaned as the masseuse hit a particularly large knot in his neck, and shuddered when it was rolled out not two minutes later. He could almost pretend it was Tony, using his skillful hands made strong from decades of work, but he was too relaxed to entertain the thought for more than a few seconds. 

Steve wasn’t sure how much time had passed when the man stopped, but he was ready to fall asleep right there and felt so good he contemplated giving up his title of Captain America if it meant he could spend the rest of his days feeling like this.

He let out a moan as he was handed his robe, his movements sluggish and delayed as he shrugged it over his shoulders. Steve tilted his head back and sighed; he hadn’t realized how much tension he held in his body until it was wrung out of him like a cloth. Tony sauntered over to his table, dressed and looking thrilled with himself as he took in Steve’s posture. 

“Take a picture, ‘ll last longer,” He snorted, too relaxed to care about what he’d said. Tony raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, but the amused expression didn’t waver. Steve stared at him, the embodiment of perfection, and slid off the table and onto shaky legs. He steadied himself with an arm on Tony’s shoulder and pulled him in for a hard kiss. 

Tony laughed but returned the kiss, albeit a lot more gentle than Steve would’ve liked- he was relaxed, happy, and semi horny. 

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling good, darling.” Tony said, pulling back. He closed the front of Steve’s robe, which he’d forgotten to tie in his bliss. Steve was amused by Tony’s possessiveness, but knew he’d do the same thing if it was Tony standing there, and let Tony drag him back to the dressing room. 

“Get dressed, we’re not done.” Tony said, shooing him into the room. Steve gave the brunette his best ‘come hither’ eyes, and Tony rolled his eyes, but followed him into the room. Steve thought it was a smashing success. The corners of subspace crawled into his mind as he let the robe fall to the ground. The changing room was big, big enough for whatever Tony could think up, but the billionaire was standing in front of the shelf that had his clothes. 

“Either hand me my clothes or stop starin’ and do somethin’,” he huffed, leaning against the wall. Tony’s jaw worked and Steve’s cock twitched when he thought that maybe Tony was going to do something, but the billionaire simply turned and reached for his clothes and shoes and set them on the bench. 

“You’re being mouthy. Keep it up and I promise you won’t cum for a week.” Tony growled. Steve shivered and bit his tongue to keep himself quiet, unable to ignore the way his cock reacted at the threat. Tony had noticed- he’d had to, Steve was just in the process of putting his silk briefs on, but made no move to acknowledge it. Steve couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips at the feeling of the material against his now rock hard cock, but kept dressing, hoping, praying Tony would tell him to stop and take him right up against the wall, consequences be damned.

“I had half a mind to treat you after your little spa session, but after that sass, I don’t think so. We’re going to be grabbing a bite to eat, make yourself presentable.” Tony said nonchalantly. Steve pulled on his shirt in a hurry, and let out a colorful array of curses in his head because fuck, the silk was doing nothing but tease, and his sweatpants were too soft to give any friction. Steve knew he’d be punished extra if he tried to get off now, and resorted to thinking about the war to will his erection away. 

Tony nodded, satisfied as he slipped on his shoes and they exited the dressing room. 

“Where are we going?” He asked sometime later. They’d been driving for what felt like an eternity- and he’d spent 70 years in ice, for fuck’s sake. “ _ Tony _ .” He groaned after no response, “How long until we get there?” Steve shifted in the seat, putting his feet on the dash and taking them down again because Sarah Rogers did not raise a spoiled brat. 

Tony spared him a side glance, his lips upturned in the beginnings of a smile. He refocused his eyes on the road, ignoring Steve completely and that just wouldn’t do. 

Steve pulled on the seat belt until he had just enough slack and launched himself over into Tony’s lap, resting his cheek on his thigh. Tony grunted in surprise, and Steve let out a loud sigh as one of his hands came down off the steering wheel to stroke his hair softly. It was such a nice feeling, being taken care of. 

The only time someone had asked Steve if he was okay was when he went down in battle, or in the barracks after the mission was completed. He’d grown used to the feeling of hands running all over his body the third-(?) week after being injected with the serum, being a scientific wonder meant privacy was just about as rare as a good steak.

Tony’s touch however, was different. He wasn’t sure why, but it felt right; more right than anything else in this century, and Steve didn’t ever want to give it up. He sunk into the soothing feeling of Tony’s fingers running through his hair. Steve didn’t want to be needy and constantly demand attention, but the day had been really nice so far, and a part of him dreaded the unavoidable return to regular life, or as regular as the superhero world could be. SHIELD had been hounding him to go to DC, take up a position with the strike team, take his place at the government’s side, ect, but Steve couldn’t fathom going anywhere without Tony. He felt a spike of shame at that, what kind of image was he putting on if he went about his life like that? 

A part of Steve felt like he owed SHIELD a debt for pulling him out of the ice; and maybe they did. He’d have to talk to Tony about it...later. He closed his eyes and banished the negative thoughts from his mind, trying to focus on the feeling of Tony’s fingers and the sound of the road beneath them as they weaved through the streets of New York. 

The car slowed to a stop after what had to have been at least an hour, but Steve had barely noticed. Tony’s hand had moved to rest gently on his cheek, cradling his jaw and occasionally rubbing small circles against his skin with his thumb. Steve was smiling so hard he thought it might be stuck like that, but it quickly disappeared at the loss of Tony’s hand as the brunette parked the car and turned it off. 

Steve let out a small whimper at the loss, and turned so he could press his face into Tony’s hip, breathing him in. He didn’t want to move, let alone get up and go somewhere. Tony began talking to him softly, sweet nothings that forced Steve to pay attention incase he wanted him to do something, and when he slowly became more attentive, Tony threw in a few questions here and there and Steve growled softly as his mind struggled to process the question, his tongue even slower to formulate the answer. 

Tony seemed adamant about bringing Steve up from that soft haze of pleasure, patient with Steve but relentless with his questions, and Steve sighed as he admitted defeat; putting more effort into answering Tony’s inquiries until he and Tony were arguing over whether pineapple belonged on pizza- 

“The answer is NO, Tony.” Steve huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Tony rolled his eyes but didn’t say more, opening his door and stepping out, he motioned for Steve to follow- which he did, and always would. Even the way Tony walked screamed power, Steve noticed. Whereas he was thrown into leadership, Tony had been born and raised for it, and the way he conducted himself never failed to Steve hot. 

“We have reservations, Steve. Let’s go.” Tony said, not looking back. Steve jogged up to his side, somewhat still lost in the fact that Tony wanted  _ him _ , chose Steve of all people, that one of (if not THE) most powerful men on the planet had decided he wanted Steve by his side. Steve was going to make sure Tony never regretted it. 

He walked side by side with Tony, a small smile on his face that he couldn’t shake. When Tony intertwined their fingers together as they approached a side street, Steve was unable to contain the downright dopey grin that broke out across his features. Tony wore a smile reserved for Steve, not the one he used for the press or pretentious business partners, this one belonged to Steve. 

Steve’s stomach gave a loud rumble as a strong mouthwatering smell hit him. Tony laughed, looking over at Steve with a fond expression before shaking his head. 

“Thank God- Odin? Thank someone I called ahead; I’ve been coming to this place for years. Everything is homemade and exquisite, you’re going to love it, Steve.” Tony said. Steve didn’t say anything, but held Tony’s hand a little tighter, his chest warming at the thought of Tony calling somewhere and making plans because he knew Steve would be hungry. No one had ever done that for him before- something he was noting was a frequent occurrence when he spent time with the billionaire.

The sign- or rather words printed on dark glass said “Julie’s” in a maroon text. All in all, Steve was surprised this was the destination they’d been driving for  _ ages  _ to get to. Tony had stopped, staring through the windows with an expression on his face that Steve couldn’t place. The other man let out a small sigh which Steve would’ve missed, had he not been a super soldier. Tony hadn’t let go of Steve’s hand, but the grip was considerably more loose, and Steve could tell Tony’s mind wasn’t in the present, but the sad smile that spread across his features a second later stopped Steve from intervening. 

He wondered what connection Tony had to this place; and stood quietly while he waited for Tony to return to him. The burning desire to be with Tony- to protect him whatever the means, to make sure he knew Steve would never leave his side, to commit to memory everything that made the brunette himself, was almost overwhelming. 

Tony took care of him, never judged him no matter what he’d done, made sure Steve knew he was loved, and Steve wanted to do the same for him, no matter what the future brought. A good man and war hero had gone into the ice, someone who’d wanted a traditional family with a day job- and the person who came out? 

Steve was just so damn happy to be by Tony’s side, he completely missed the sound that had roused Tony from his thoughts, and the brunette had turned to face him, an eyebrow raised in question. Steve would’ve missed it had the movement not jostled their hands; he looked at Tony sheepishly.

“Huh?” He asked intelligently. Tony raised an eyebrow and worked his lips, his amused expression immediately causing Steve to wrack his brain to figure out what he’d said or done.

“Let’s go inside.” Tony suggested, though it came out as anything but a suggestion, and Steve followed his dom happily into the restaurant, the smell of good cooking overwhelming his senses temporarily- and he was very aware as he moaned in anticipation.

Steve had expected 21st century perfection: fancy tables decorated with flowers and little doilies, waiters in tuxedos, pretty much everything he’d seen in the movies, but he was hilariously underprepared for the laid-back style Julie’s encompassed. 

The walls were decorated with pictures; customers eating what looked to be a very large burger, the local wildlife and various nature shots, and arrangements of paintings that Steve guessed were worth a lot more than he’d be comfortable with. The counter where some cashiers were helping customers housed a glass case of different delicacies and various desserts that made Steve’s mouth water. There were booths along the wall of the restaurant adjacent to the window he and Tony had spent minutes staring at, and Steve was relieved that it wasn’t see through from the outside. He would put up with the press for Avengers’ business, but this was Steve and Tony business, and they had no part in it. 

Steve was admiring the woodwork of the chairs and tables when Tony’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He could feel his cheeks heat as Tony stared at him, unimpressed. 

“Booth or table?” Tony inquired. Steve looked around and shrugged; he thought the host(ess) was supposed to decide that. The booths looked a little more comfortable though, and more private despite being against a window. He voiced his thoughts to Tony, who nodded and passed them on to a young hostess. She knew Tony, Steve observed as they were led to a booth near the corner; everyone here seemed to know him, and not as a celebrity. 

Steve wondered just how often Tony came here, and wondered if asking him would be pushing too much. His concerns were forgotten as menus were placed in front of them. 

“Tony...I don’t know what most of this is.” Steve admitted quietly. Tony looked up and huffed a laugh, reaching over and yanking the menu out of his grip. 

“Don’t worry, babe.” Tony assured him, “I’ll decide for you. Only the best for you, my love.” He added, looking at Steve through his impossibly long lashes. Steve was glad they were sitting; he wasn’t sure his knees would’ve supported him otherwise. He ducked his head and nodded, taking a small sip of the water that’d been waiting at their table. 

“This place is special.” Tony began, prompting Steve to give the man his full attention. Tony worked his jaw a little before continuing.

“I used to come here with Jarvis and Anna.” He said, “New York is full of great places, but in all my time I’ve never had better food anywhere- hell, anywhere in the world, than what they have here. I’ve never brought anyone here before, not even Pepper or Rhodey. But you deserve the best...my beautiful sub. So fucking perfect- I lose track of everything else when I’m with you.” Tony shook his head, something he did often when trying to clear his thoughts, Steve had noticed. 

“I’m sure whatever you decide will be fine, Tony.” Steve replied. “I’m starving over here, so if you’d decide soon what it is I’m going to have that’d be greatly appreciated.” He added, his stomach supplying a helpful grumble of agreement. 

The brunette gave Steve a sharp look, which he returned; his hunger severing his patience. When the waiter approached them, Tony rattled off a long list of foods Steve had never heard of, with a few things thrown in he had, and he leaned back against the leather seat with a sigh, wondering how long it would take to prepare that much food. 

“Don’t worry Steve,” Tony said, as if he was reading his mind, “Appetizers will be out before the main course-er...courses, rather.” Steve shifted and huffed in his seat, the smells of other customers’ dishes driving him crazy. 

While they waited, Steve focused on Tony’s voice, letting himself sink down, down, until his hunger faded and all that was left was the sound of him talking; explaining to Steve what dishes were, the history of Julie’s, and eventually, with some gentle prodding, why it was so special. Steve soaked up every word, his serum enhanced memory committing each sentence to its own file in Steve’s brain. 

Tony knew right away what he was doing, but went along with it, being dramatic and loud like he was, waving his arms in the air in outrage when Steve told him he didn’t know what a cronut was, and didn’t understand what the point of it was- why not just have a doughnut and a croissant? Twice the food, Steve’s brain supplied helpfully. 

Tony rolled his eyes and groaned half heartedly. 

“Alright Rogers, we are going to buy you so many desserts to take home and try Julie won’t have any left. I will not hear any protests, got it?” He added, and Steve stared into his dark eyes lovingly, nodding along and trying his best to keep up. He was leaning on the table now, at least half the distance to Tony and he wondered how much trouble he’d be in if he slid off his shoe and worked his lover up a bit- which he  _ completely  _ deserved. 

He debated with himself for a moment and shifted his weight to his forearms, closing the distance between Tony and himself. Steve pressed his lips to him firmly; but kisses him slowly and languidly, teasing his dom the way he’d been teased for the entire afternoon. 

When he pulls back, it’s because of the smell of fresh food, and Steve is panting hard as he sits back, a shit eating grin on his face. Tony’s face was a mixture of emotions: arousal, surprise, and now angry. He opened his mouth but was cut off by the waiter approaching with several plates of food. Steve can’t help but raise his eyebrows at the array; there were six plates and there was more coming? He hoped his serum was ready for it all. The food smelled so good he grabbed the nearest plate, which happened to be a mid sized spread of strawberry bruschetta, and dug in. 

Tony huffed from across the table, but failed to conceal the small, satisfied smile that spread across his features. He shook his head at Steve, who hadn’t thought something this basic could be this  _ good _ . At some point Tony must have ordered drinks, because the waiter was back and placed two cups and a pitcher of water on the table and a bottle of wine with two wine glasses. Steve did not want to think about the cost of the bottle, and licked his fingers as he took in his other options, his stomach practically singing. 

In the background he could hear Tony murmur something about the main course(s) to the waiter, and a response, but Steve was too engrossed in the difficult task of picking his next plate to pay attention. 

Steve observed a plate with chicken covered in an orange looking sauce, which smelled almost sweet. He looked up at Tony, who was watching him with an amused expression, and reached his hand onto the plate and plucked a piece off, licking the sauce off his fingers when he finished. Steve’s question was lost as his brain short circuited, and he blinked several times and realized his mouth was slightly agape. His cheeks burned as Tony smiled devilishly at him, nodding towards the plate. 

“It’s called orange chicken. Invented in 1987 by some guy, who worked at a place- I think you’ll like it. Had to beg Julie to add it to the menu, they do everything better here...It’s sweet, but a tiny bit of spice.” Steve considered this and nodded, plucking a piece of chicken off the plate and popping it into his mouth. He moaned at the burst of flavor on his tongue, Tony was right; the dominant flavor was sweet, but there was a sharp aftertaste, and Steve decided it was fantastic. He moaned as he picked off the plate, offering pieces to Tony who smiled and shook his head. 

Steve was entirely happy to eat it all himself. He licked his fingers quickly and efficiently, eying the popcorn shrimp in a bowl with some sort of sauce. He glanced up for a moment and instantly felt his cheeks heat as he took in Tony’s intense gaze. Steve ducked his head sheepishly, but his stomach was still begging for food so he reached for the bowl carefully, stacking the first two plates on top of each other to clear space. Tony laughed across from him, a quiet pleased sound. Steve forced himself to meet the man’s gaze; his fingers moving on their own accord to shovel small handfuls of shrimp into his mouth- he felt like a chipmunk. 

“You have quite the attitude when you’re hungry, Steve.” Tony commented, his amusement clear in his words. “What do you think?” 

Steve blinked, trying to process the question. During the war, he’d lived off rations, and had earned the nickname “Captain Cranky,” on several occasions when there wasn’t enough to keep him full. After his time in the ice, learning he could eat until he was full with no consequences had led to binging on whatever he could get his hands on. Steve wasn’t picky, but his serum enhanced senses could definitely taste the differences in quality.

He reached for a basket of warm bread and butter, and forced himself to slow down as he sunk his teeth into the soft bread. Flavor exploded on his tongue and Steve moaned, closing his eyes. When they fluttered open again Tony was staring at him hungrily, and part of Steve preened at the reaction. It was nice to be appreciated, he thought, taking another roll and buttering it to his liking. 

Some customers had looked over at his outburst, but Steve didn’t have it in him to be embarrassed. He looked at the plate closest to Tony, noting it looked more like a dessert than anything else. 

“Tony, what is that?” He asked, once he’d swallowed his food-(Sarah Rogers did  _ not  _ raise a cow, thank you very much). Tony looked dumbfounded by his question, and Steve’s lips twitched as he waited for Tony’s brain to reprocess the fact that he was born in 1918. Tony was stuttering and Steve took the time to pour himself a glass of water; as delicious as the shrimp had been, it’d also made him extremely thirsty. 

He downed the glass and observed it in his hand- even the  _ water  _ here tasted like it was high-end. Tony shook his head and took one of the desserts off the plate, biting into it with an obscene sound. Steve turned beet red but stayed quiet as he waited for the billionaire to explain. Tony set the plate of rolls in front of him with a sigh and swallowed before he replied. 

“These are cinnamon rolls, Steve. One of my favorite desserts- they were invented in 1999, what a great year that was...What was I saying? Fuck- wait, okay yes. They’re soft bread with icing and they’re absolutely fabulous. I know you have a sweet tooth- don’t deny it, you’re going to  _ love  _ these.” 

Steve observed the rolls suspiciously, but decided if they could get Tony to go off on one of his mini-rants, they must be worth it. He picked one up, inhaling the sweet scent, and forced himself to take a slow, mid sized bite instead of cramming the entire thing in his mouth. It tasted phenomenal, just as Tony had said, and Steve as he finished the rest of it off he decided they needed these at every team breakfast. 

“Yeah, big guy, they’re good aren’t they.” Tony observed, wearing his trademark ‘ _ I’m a genius and know it all _ ’ smirk. Steve let him win this one just this  _ once  _ because the brunette was absolutely correct, and nodded in response.

When the main courses came, Steve was so overwhelmed he thought he was going to faint. Tony gave him a brief rundown of everything- he’d ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and milkshake. Steve wasn’t surprised at all; there wasn’t much talking after that.

“I’m going to need to run around the entire perimeter of New York to burn this off.” Steve groaned sometime later. He was 80% sure if he even attempted to run he’d collapse. He leaned back against the booth and shut his eyes, overwhelmed with how delicious everything had been. 

He listened to Tony order a bunch of desserts to go, none of which Steve had heard of. The billionaire paid the bill and eventually nudged Steve- who was very comfortable and did not want to get up, thank you very much, back into the world of the living.

“Let’s go, gorgeous.” Tony prodded him with a finger, and Steve grumbled unhappily but slid out of the booth, nearly tripping as he stood. He followed Tony, hoping he didn’t have to do any sort of exercising today. 

Steve collapsed into the seats of Tony’s car, sighing in relief and exhaustion. He dropped his head to the side, staring at Tony. The billionaire had a predatory smile on his lips, and Steve swallowed- whether it was nerves or anticipation. He couldn’t look away from the brunette- not when he was looking at Steve like that. 

Tony’s eyes raked over his figure, and Steve felt a wave of self consciousness wash over him, how much had he just eaten? Tony must’ve liked what he’d seen, as his smile turned even deadlier and he started the car, breaking the spell of silence. Steve ducked his head and looked out his window. 

“Don’t tell me you’re feeling  _ shy _ , darling?” Tony laughed, “We’ve come too far for that. We’re going back to the tower, and I’m going to ravish you.” Tony’s smile was evident in his voice. “I..will admit, I did not expect you to finish all of that, so I think we’ll take things slow...just this once. Now lay your head on my lap so I can run my fingers through that impossibly soft hair of yours.” 

Steve tried and failed to hide his raging blush but did as he was told, adjusting himself until he was comfortable and closed his eyes, Tony’s cologne lingering on his clothes, with a faint trace of lotion seeping through. Tony was uncharacteristically gentle, and Steve didn’t know how he felt about it. Tony’s fingers worked his hair with the perfect pressure, and before he knew it Steve was falling into a light sleep. 

“...Steve, c’mon hot stuff, time to get up, we’re at the tower.” 

That couldn’t be right. They’d just left the- oh. Steve sat up and looked around; they were indeed in the tower, in the garage where Tony kept his best cars. He opened his mouth to apologize and snapped it shut- making an audible clack- at Tony’s stern look. 

“None of that. Come on, gorgeous. Up to the penthouse with you.” Steve shut the door lightly as he stepped out of the vehicle, heading towards the elevator, Tony following behind him. He jumped as Tony smacked his ass, hard, and his cock gave an interested twitch in his pants. He stayed silent in the elevator, the sheer glass reflecting his cherry cheeks back at him. Tony pressed the button for their floor and Steve stared at him pleadingly. Tony regarded him with a small smirk, but his eyes were warm with satisfaction and Steve...Steve didn’t know what to think of that. What was he satisfied by? His brain couldn’t come up with anything, so he offered his hand to the brunette, and smiled when he took it, lacing their fingers together.

The elevator dinged and let them off at their penthouse. Tony let go of their hands and turned, grabbing Steve’s waist and pulling them together. Steve’s breath hitched- he willed his body not to react; if he got worked up again and denied he wasn’t sure what he’d do, but it wouldn’t be pretty. 

He risked a look at Tony and nearly swallowed his tongue at the hunger in his eyes. His gaze roamed Steve’s figure, like he was a painting to be admired- Steve shivered at the thought, or maybe it was just the effect Tony had on him- he didn’t know. Steve knew he was blushing when Tony licked his lips and swallowed, and felt his body go hot. 

“Go to the bedroom.” He didn’t say which, but Steve knew. “Take off your clothes and wait for me there.” His voice was barely above a growl.

Steve managed a “Yes sir,” his tongue working on its own accord. He was rooted to the spot by Tony’s gaze, his body unable to move- not when Tony was staring at him like that. The brunette picked up on it after a few seconds and turned away, shooing him away with a hand.

Steve practically ran to the bedroom; stripping his clothes off with military speed and efficiency. He folded the clothes and set them on the top of a chair that sat in a corner, one of Tony’s work tablets sitting on the table beside it. With nothing left to do, he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. 

By the time Tony entered the room Steve had been in his head for awhile and was well on his way to subspace. The man looked like royalty to Steve, so much power and wealth and he chose to be with  _ Steve _ . Hunger coiled in his gut, his body was on fire, only Tony’s dark gaze kept him rooted in place and not sliding onto his knees at Tony’s feet. It was what he wanted- where he  _ belonged _ .

Tony must’ve seen something in his gaze- he strode over to the edge of the bed where Steve sat and grabbed his neck, forcing Steve to look up at him. His brown eyes were nearly blacked out by his desire, and with his hand on his neck, used the leverage to shove Steve onto his back, crawling in between the space in Steve’s legs. 

Steve bit his lip and whimpered; shaking with want. Tony grabbed his jaw with a hand, using the other to hold himself over Steve. A moan forced its way out of Steve’s throat as Tony bit and sucked a dark bruise into his throat. Steve was struggling to keep his eyes open, his eyelids fluttering as Tony tugged on his lip with his teeth. 

The billionaire grabbed his jaw again, and Steve’s eyes flew open at the loss of a contact, a whine threatening to escape his lips as he was forced to look into Tony’s eyes.

“Look at me Steve.” Tony growled.

Steve did.

“You’re mine- body…” He rubbed Steve’s lip with his thumb, “Mind, and soul. You belong to me. Forever. Understand?” 

Steve shuddered, his brain barely comprehending the question as he groaned. 

“Yours- all yours Tony.” He was so turned on it hurt. “Show me- take what’s yours Tony- fuck me  _ please- _ ” Steve was rambling and cursed when Tony ground his hips against Steve’s bare cock, the pressure making Steve see stars.

“So fucking good- I’ll fuck you nice and hard the way you like it Rogers. You won’t be able to remember your god damn name when I’m done with you.” His voice was a low rumble that had Steve moaning a string of curses and pleas. Tony’s weight disappeared and Steve cried at the loss. 

“Tony.” Steve whined, his cock leaking a steady trail of precum onto his stomach. Tony gripped the inside of his thigh, hard enough to leave a bruise and Steve’s senses were singing at the sensation. He knew the bruise would be gone in a day, but- fuck, Steve’s thoughts jolted to a stop as Tony shoved two fingers inside of him hard. Steve arched his back unconsciously as Tony rubbed his prostate ruthlessly. 

“Tony  _ please _ ,” Steve panted; he knew he could cum from this but he wanted to cum on Tony’s cock alone. His senses were overloading; his mind unable to think of anything but Tonytony _ tony- _

“That’s not enough for you Steve? Look at how wet you are, dripping all over your stomach.” To emphasize his point, Tony traced a finger along the underside of Steve’s cock, and he moaned at the touch. He wanted Tony  _ now _ . Steve ground his hips down; fucking himself on Tony’s fingers, earning a dark chuckle from the brunette. 

“Easy,” Tony chided, and Steve’s moan was cut off as Tony slid into him in one hard thrust. Steve jerked his head up in surprise and scowled when Tony let out a laugh. “You need to pay more attention, sweet thing.” Steve let his head flop back down onto the pillow, melting into the sheets as Tony gripped his hips hard enough to leave a bruise, fucking into him with no restraint. 

“Tony,” Steve whined, his body reeling with the onslaught of pleasure, “Oh fuck-” The brunette hadn’t been fucking him as hard as he was now, and was hitting Steve’s prostate with every thrust. Steve wasn’t sure he could form a coherent sentence if he tried. He was panting; Tony forcing the noises out of Steve’s throat, his eyes rolling back into his head as Tony pushed him closer to the edge. He knew he wouldn’t last long like this; it was so much-

“You like that, gorgeous? Yeah I bet you fucking do. So goddamn pliant for me, I’m going to fill you up and you’re going to cum on that alone.” Tony growled, forcing another deep groan out of Steve, who agreed whole-heartedly, his stomach tight with pleasure. Steve tried to convey his agreement but a strangled noise left his throat, his tongue too heavy to form actual words other than noises of ecstasy.

Tony pounded into him, and Steve could do nothing but lie there and take it, clenching his muscles tight to keep himself from cuming on the spot. He couldn’t- but it was  _ so  _ good, white hot pleasure shot through his veins and he trembled with effort..

“F-fuck Steve, god you’re so fucking tight.” Tony swore, and snapped his hips once more before leaning over Steve and crashing their lips together, his moan just enough to push Steve to his limit-

“T-Tony, please-” He gasped out, tears running down his cheeks as he shook with the effort to hold himself back. His entire body was on fire with pleasure. Tony sucked a hard mark into Steve’s neck and trailed his finger delicately along the vein on the underside of Steve’s cock. 

“Cum for me my love,” Tony growled, and Steve did, yelling Tony’s name as his vision momentarily whited out. Steve grunted as Tony pulled out of him, reluctantly returning to the land of the living, and earned a chuckle out of the brunette as he fixed him with a scowl.

Tony rubbed his stomach with a soft towel, and Steve’s scowl disappeared, and he sunk back into the soft pillows with a sigh, trying to catch his breath. 

“You’re so perfect, sweetheart.” Tony hummed, tracing his fingers along Steve’s jaw. Steve’s body was singing with exhaustion, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up against Tony in the brunette’s embrace and sleep. 

Tony eyed him as he cleaned up their bed, giving Steve a dark look when he tried to sit up to assist him. Leaning back into the soft sheets, Steve closed his eyes and sighed happily, floating in a paradise he never wanted to leave. 

Minutes or hours later, Steve wasn’t sure, he felt loving kitten-kisses trailing up his chest and neck, and heard Tony whispering sweet praises in between. His eyelids fluttered open, and looked at Tony through his eyelashes. The brunette paused and met Steve’s gaze, smiling softly. 

“Mine,” He declared, pressing a kiss to Steve’s lips before settling down in the bed beside him. Steve rolled onto his chest and snuggled up to Tony as close as he could, his heart bursting with content as the brunette wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. 

“Yours,” he whispered, and let Tony’s heartbeat lull him into a deep sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, motivation was just not there, and now it's back with full force! This was really only supposed to be a quick fic, but now there's an outline and a plot and here we are :') Bear with me!

Steve’s enhanced senses brought him out of a deep sleep, his stomach rumbling loudly at the smell of breakfast. He let out a low groan as he stretched, his muscles not completely recovered from the nights’ previous activities. Steve loved to be worked hard, it was what he was made to do, the serum allowing him to fight battles for days on end without rest if need be.

He rubbed his eyes groggily and blinked a few times, adjusting to the sunlight filtering in through the curtains. Tony wasn’t in bed with him, and by the cool temperature of the sheets, hadn’t been for some time. Steve’s mind was still a bit hazy, and he wondered what had pulled his lover away. He pushed himself up and looked around the massive room. 

Clothes were thrown carelessly on various surfaces, his enhanced senses still able to pick up a faint trace of the previous nights’ activities. Steve scrunched his nose as he took in the mess they’d made. Did they really do all of that? A bundle of what used to be sheets laid in one corner, ripped to shreds no doubt by himself. His face heated as his eidetic memory helpfully replayed the night before. 

His stomach rumbled again, empty and demanding, and Steve had enough experience to know if he ignored it there’d be consequences. He still wasn’t feeling comfortable with doing anything, but Tony would fix that. The billionaire made everything right, Steve thought, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. Finding food and his inventor was his main priority, and Steve decided a shirt wasn’t necessary and padded out of the room, hoping Tony wouldn’t be upset that he’d left without permission. 

He found the brunette at their personal kitchen, cooking eggs and bacon to Steve’s delight. The oven was on as well, and the scent of a dessert from their dinner gave the overwhelming smell of the bacon a slightly sweet touch. The area was spotless, save for Tony and the food he was working on, which was a surprise. It was widely known Tony wasn’t the most skilled at cooking, but it smelled delicious, and Steve had never been a picky eater. There was no trace of anything from the previous night, and Steve let out a happy sigh, pulling out one of the stools and laying his head on the table, watching the man he realized he was in love with. It should be a scary thought, to fall for someone so quickly, so hard, but there was no trace of doubt in Steve’s mind. 

Tony laid down the utensil he was using to cook the bacon and made his way over to Steve, who beamed under his dark gaze. 

“Aren’t you a beautiful sight this morning, darling? Did you sleep well?” Tony asked, pressing a kiss to Steve’s head. Steve took a moment to process his question before nodding happily. He reached for his lover’s hand, arm, whatever he could get his hands on. 

Tony cupped Steve’s jaw, rubbing his thumb over Steve’s lips. Steve hummed happily, parting his lips in invitation. Tony took it, and Steve’s eyelids fluttered close as he worked his tongue. 

“So responsive,” The billionaire murmured, chuckling quietly as Steve’s stomach growled. “Food first, sweetheart. I expect the others will be arriving today. You must be on your best behavior,  _ Captain _ .” His voice dripped scorn as he his hand back. Steve’s face heated but he felt the loss already. 

"Captain," Tony had said. That was him, Steve knew, but it felt so foreign at the same time. He worked his jaw, pondering over his title. He’d been praised for his leadership qualities and creative strategies, but outside of battle? Steve wanted nothing to do with being in charge of the Avengers.

“Is that so?” Tony asked, not looking up from the eggs he was currently flipping. Steve sighed; he thought he’d gotten better at not speaking his thoughts aloud. 

Steve didn’t answer, resting his head on his arm and looking away. It wasn’t worth thinking about, not until he ate, anyway. He focused his gaze on the living room couch. Time passed; and Steve felt himself tensing up. When Tony laid a plate in front of him, Steve startled, nearly falling off of his stool.

He glared at Tony, who raised an eyebrow and met his gaze steadily. Steve ducked his head, ashamed that he was glaring at the man who had just spent the last hour preparing a massive breakfast for the two of them. He couldn’t help but worry Tony would get tired of him, would find someone better, with less issues...his mind supplied a variety of scenarios in which Tony would politely end their relationship, each one worse than the last. 

Steve shook his head and tried to focus on eating, responding less and less each time Tony tried to make conversation. Tony became silent after the third or fourth try, with a look that promised trouble, and having finished his breakfast long before Steve, simply cleared his plate and waited for him to finish. 

Steve felt terribile, but couldn’t push the angry feeling out of his system, and refused to meet the billionaire’s stare once he was finished and had cleaned the table. 

“Come with me.” Tony growled, yanking Steve onto his feet. He knew if he wanted, he could overpower the brunette, but Steve wouldn’t ever be strong enough to do it unless he had to. He allowed himself to be pulled along, huffing when he realized they were returning to their bedroom. 

It looked so perfect, Steve noticed. Not a thing was out of place, you couldn’t even tell they’d slept in it. Surprise coursed through his veins as Tony whipped him around and pushed him,  _ hard,  _ and he landed on the bed with a grunt. Tony’s gaze was so dark it sent a shiver down Steve’s spine. 

Still, he met Tony’s gaze steadily, and raised an eyebrow as the brunette stared him down, as if he was nothing. Steve’s hearing picked up on a low rumble, but trapped in Tony’s gaze, he couldn’t tell which one of them it was coming from. He propped himself up on his elbows, wondering what exactly he was supposed to be doing. His face must have conveyed his thoughts, because the next thing he knew, Tony was leaning over him. 

The billionaire supported himself with one arm, and his hand wrapped around Steve’s throat tightly. “We have guests coming today, Steve. Our team; I won’t have you behaving like this in front of them.” He grabbed Steve’s jaw, “You’re in charge of the Avengers,  _ Captain _ .” Tony sneered, “But everywhere else you’re mine.” He shoved Steve’s jaw back and adjusted his free hand, wrapping it around Steve’s neck. 

Steve shuddered, feeling the fight in him dissipate at Tony’s claim, the brunette busy sucking a hard bruise right behind his ear. “What’s got you so worked up, gorgeous?” Tony whispered, moving so he was staring down at Steve, who couldn’t answer. 

Steve grumbled something under his breath, hoping Tony would just  _ do  _ something already and stop talking. He didn’t think he could voice his thoughts aloud. The brunette merely raised an eyebrow, grabbing Steve’s jaw again.. 

“Try again, Rogers.” Steve swallowed at how unbothered Tony sounded- his voice usually so filled with emotion and life, and wondered just how much he’d angered the billionaire. “Speak clearly so I can hear you.” 

He wanted to lie, say anything else to avoid facing his insecurities but the way Tony was looking at him, the intensity of his gaze, his mouth opened and Steve was horrified as he told the billionaire everything.

“I-I just, I don’t want you to find someone else who’s _ betterandprettierandisn’tfuckedupI’msorry- _ ”

\-----------------------------------------

  
  


Tony was gifted, he was able to multitask on a level others could only dream of; carrying multiple conversations in a board meeting while calculating other projects in his head, or putting together a fast run-on sentence said by a super-soldier who looked like he’d just given up the secret of his serum. 

Tony had to pause and run through what Steve had said again in his head just to confirm that he’d heard correctly. The peak of human perfection having insecurities was not something he’d expected, and judging by the look of absolute horror on his face, Steve didn’t voice these thoughts often, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

A lump formed in his throat as Tony processed the implications of Steve’s words. Cold fury flooded his veins, and he cursed everyone including himself who had ever made his love feel the way he did. 

He cradled the soldier’s head in his hands, wiping a stray tear away with a thumb. Steve’s eyes fluttered at the motion but didn’t close, awaiting Tony’s words. 

“Listen closely,” Tony said, waiting for Steve’s nod before continuing, “You are my one love, my  _ only  _ love, and I will have no one else but you.” 

Tears fell freely from Steve’s cheeks, but he remained silent, his brows furrowed slightly. Unsatisfied, Tony kissed him, long and slow, giving his heart to the love of his life through his actions. 

“I would tear down the world and rebuild it for you,” he whispered against Steve’s lips. “You are my greatest weakness, and my greatest strength, and I will see to it that you know that you are mine, for as long as we live and longer. I do not expect the road to be easy, but I would have it no other way, and I will spend the entirety of my life devoting my love to you, and there will come a day when you believe me. I will give you the world.” 

He kissed the back of Steve’s knuckles, his hands shaking slightly with anger at Steve’s admission. Blue eyes burned with an unusual ferocity and Tony found himself being pulled into a bruising kiss, grunting as Steve wrapped his arms around his waist and-yep, he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Tony could taste a faint trace of salt as he let Steve kiss him, fighting against his own instincts to take control and allowing the blonde to take what he needed. Steve’s movements had become slower and Tony smirked against his lips as he felt him sink into the headspace where he could make his lover see sense. Unfortunately, only one of them had super serum running through their veins, and he pulled away, his chest heaving. Steve’s eyes fluttered open and Tony groaned at the sight. His hair was messy, faint traces of bed head mixed with his swollen lips creating the exact picture he’d dreamt of since seeing the soldier for the first time.

“You need me to show the world you’re mine? Mark up that  _ beautiful  _ skin of yours?” Tony asked, sliding down Steve’s chest until he was straddling his waist invitingly. Steve nodded, too far under for many words. That was okay, Tony decided. He’d get him to talk soon. 

“JARVIS, if you would be so kind…” Steve’s brows furrow slightly, and then skyrocket as the ceiling slides back and is replaced with mirrors. Tony groans as Steve’s cheeks and chest flush obscenely. “God you’re gorgeous. You’re going to lay there and watch yourself as I fuck you, and by the time we’re done you’re going to be begging me to let you cum.” 

Steve whimpered and bit his lip, his eyes flickering between Tony and the mirror on the ceiling. “Oh no, baby, onto your stomach now, face the mirror. You’re going to see all of this,” He whispered the words into Steve’s ears and slid off of him, tugging his sweatpants off and nudging the blonde slightly. He seemed to be requiring a great deal of effort for the smallest of movements, his body sluggish as he laid on his stomach and let Tony lift his hips into the perfect position. 

Tony had  _ just  _ enough brain power left to remove his clothes without ripping them, and tossed them into the corner carelessly. He kept a hand on the dip of Steve’s back, rubbing it as he grabbed the lube from the nightstand. 

He paused to take in the sight before him and couldn’t help the noise of pure  _ want  _ from escaping his lips. Steve shifted his weight around, waiting for Tony to do something. Tony was going to do this slowly he told himself, slicking up his finger and teasing Steve more than anything else. The intrusion tore a moan out of the blonde’s throat, his eyes fluttering as Tony added a second finger and teased his prostate. 

He leaned forward and wrapped a hand around Steve’s throat. “Eyes open.” He growled. Steve whined, his breath catching as he set his gaze on himself and Tony in the mirror. Tony added a third finger, sliding his other hand back over the blonde’s impressive muscles, which shook with the effort of staying right where Tony had instructed him to remain. 

All thoughts of being gentle and slow flew out the window when Steve worried his bottom lip and whimpered into the mirror. Tony’s free hand flew to the base of his cock, trying to keep some ounce of control but failed as Steve’s face heated once again. 

“Fuck, Steve.” Tony groaned, pulling out his fingers. He yanked Steve up to his chest by his hair, sucking a mark into his neck while his other hand teased at the head of Steve’s cock, his thumb rubbing the slit. “You can’t do that baby, or this will be over way too soon.” Tony could hear the hitch in the blonde’s breathing as he melted back against Tony’s body, and he used the momentum to deliver a particularly hard thrust, arching his fingers to rub ruthlessly against Steve’s prostate. 

Steve was panting and squirming against Tony’s chest, so he shoved him back onto all fours, ripping his fingers out of his dripping hole and replacing them with his cock. Steve let out a deep moan as Tony grabbed his shoulder, using the super soldier’s weight to set a brutal rhythm, the sound of slapping skin filling the room. 

“Open your eyes, Captain.” Tony ordered, his hips stuttering as Steve’s eyes met his own in the mirror, his pale complexion turning a deep red. “Such a needy cockslut, aren’t you?” Tony asked, burying his hand in the blonde’s hair. He pulled Steve’s hair hard when he didn’t respond.

“Only for you,” Steve breathed, “Your slut.” The heat in Tony’s stomach was building, between the way Steve’s entire body was shaking to hold himself together, and the desperation laced in his voice, Tony knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he’d be damned if he came first. 

He slowed his thrusts, Steve’s whine voicing his disapproval, and Tony slapped his ass, the sound echoing in the room. His own thighs were trembling with the effort of fucking Steve slowly, the drag of Steve’s dripping hole sending shocks of pleasure through his cock. 

“You’re so good to me, gorgeous. So tight around my cock- fuck, you’re going to let me use that greedy hole of yours however I want, isn’t that right baby?” Tony murmured, running his finger down Steve’s spine. The blonde shivered, and nodded. 

“Whatever you want, sir.” He slurred, and fuck if that sound didn’t go straight to Tony’s cock. 

“You are  _ mine _ , you belong to me and no one else- god, you’re so damn pretty. You shouldn't wear clothes at all, covering up all of this-” Tony squeezed Steve’s ass for emphasis, “Shouldn’t be allowed.” He rolled his hips, and shuddered at the deep groan that was punched out of Steve as he hit his prostate again and again. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you Sir, Captain Rogers, but Doctor Banner and Thor have arrived.” JARVIS’s voice crackled over the speakers. 

“They can fucking  _ wait _ ,” Tony growled, thrusting hard enough to tear another moan out of Steve’s throat, his cock leaking precum steadily. 

“Of course, sir. I will direct them to the commons area.” JARVIS replied, the intercom falling silent. Tony ignored it in favor of reaching down to stroke Steve’s cock loosely, more precum spurting out and covering his hand. Steve let out a whimper, biting his lip as he struggled to keep his eyes open. With a noticeable effort, Tony stilled his hips, pulling his hand away and up to Steve’s face. 

“You’re so wet, Steve. You leak like a girl. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name, and then you’re going to clean up the mess you’ve made. And once you’ve done that, I’m going to take you out to meet the others so there’s no question in their minds as to who you belong to.” He whispered, leaning forward to bite at the soft flesh behind Steve’s ear. Nothing would get him to submit faster than a hand, lips, or teeth against his neck, and Tony loved it. 

If it were possible for Steve to flush a deeper shade of red, he would have. 

“Please,” Steve whined, snapping his hips against nothing, his cock slapping against his stomach, “Want- want you to fuck me, use me- I need it- need your cock, sir  _ please- _ ”

Tony pulled almost all the way out and slammed in, and swore under his breath as Steve’s elbows gave out and he fell onto his stomach. He gripped Steve’s hips and set a brutal pace, unable to ignore the heat pooling in his stomach any longer. 

“Eyes up soldier,” Tony said, not pausing to reprimand Steve, who did as he was told and met his gaze in the mirror, his pupils blown, 240 pounds of pure muscle and he was too deep to do anything but take each snap of Tony’s hips with small gasps and whines. 

Tony could feel himself getting close, and reached around to take hold of Steve’s cock, heavy and almost purple- “I bet you’re ready to come, aren’t you?” He asked.

Steve inhaled shakily and nodded, and Tony smirked, feeling his balls begin to tighten as he pounded against Steve’s prostate. “Then come for me.” He said, jerking Steve’s dick once, twice- and his whole body shook as he exploded into Tony’s hand, his chest, and sheets. The noise that left his throat was pure ecstasy, and Tony couldn’t hold back anymore. 

He snapped his hips forward and yelled as he buried his cock in Steve’s ass, flooding it with cum. Tony saw stars in the back of his gaze as he collapsed on top of Steve, who was panting beneath him, but looking up at him through his devastatingly long eyelashes. Tony brought his hand up to Steve’s mouth. 

“Clean up the mess you made.” He said once he’d regained the ability to speak. “You always cum so fucking much and I love it, so sweet, better thank Dr. Erskine.” Steve licked and sucked at his fingers dutifully, not saying a word. If he was ten years younger, the sight alone would’ve gotten him hard again. 

He pulled out with a sigh, grabbing a few tissues off the nightstand to clean Steve up with before dragging him up into a sitting position. He looked absolutely wrecked, Tony observed. New and fading bruises were scattered against Steve’s neck and chest, his hair displaced from spending so much time under Tony’s grip. Steve was so shy when he was deep in subspace, and Tony loved it. 

“Do you want to stay down for a while longer?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. The underlying question “In front of the others?” remained unspoken, and Steve nodded, dropping his gaze and nuzzling Tony’s hand. “Of course you do, but only I get to see all of you.” He turned to where he’d thrown Steve’s sweatpants, and rummaged in a drawer to find a loose fitting T-shirt. Steve’s soft smile followed him as he returned to the bed.

Steve raised his arms as Tony put the T-shirt on him, and swayed slightly when Tony directed him onto his feet so he could put on the sweatpants. 

“You are absolutely perfect.” He said, pressing a kiss to the corners of Steve’s mouth. The blonde giggled but said nothing as Tony located and changed into his clothes, looking himself over in the mirror to ensure he looked perfect. As usual, he did, and he offered his arm for Steve to take. Instead, he came right up to Tony and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“I forget how much of a cuddler you are,” Tony mused, reaching his hand back to card his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve let out a happy sigh, resting most of his weight against Tony’s back. “Okay, sweet thing, time to go meet the others.” 

Tony led them out of their room and into the elevator, chuckling as Steve bumped into him once they’d gotten inside. He made no effort to move, seemingly content with being as close to Tony as possible without being attached to his person 

Tony could hear Thor’s booming voice before the doors opened, and he chuckled slightly as he imagined the kind of fun Thor would bring to the group. 

They sat around the living room, Natasha and Clint on the loveseat, Bruce sitting in one of the recliners and in the middle of everything-(hadn’t there been a coffee table there?) Thor was explaining what Tony deducted was Loki’s trial. He didn’t bother to hide his smirk as he stepped out of the elevator and into the room, knowing full well all eyes would be on Steve.  Bruce noticed their presence first, and merely raised his eyebrows. Tony offered his science-bro a nod and a smile, and Bruce returned it, his gaze flickering to Steve briefly, but not lingering. Tony decided he liked Bruce the most. He grimaced as they finally caught the attention of Thor. 

“My fellow warriors!” He cried, opening his arms, “How kind of you to invite me to stay in your home!” He made a wild gesture with his hands, nearly knocking over a lamp-(Tony didn’t remember buying that lamp, but as Natasha saved it from falling with abnormal speeds, so he decided not to mention it. He liked his genitals where they were, thank you) in the process. 

Lost in thought, Tony was unaware that Thor was no longer standing in the middle of the room until he and Steve were picked up and swept into a bone-crushing hug. 

“Nice to see you, Point Break.” Tony wheezed, patting Thor’s back awkwardly. Steve nuzzled into Tony’s neck, and he could feel the blonde’s smile and barely noticeable shake of Steve’s chest as he laughed softly at the god’s extravagant greeting. “You can put us down now, Thor.” Tony said, because if Steve remained pressed against Tony’s ass like that any longer this reunion would be over.

“Captain, are you unwell?” Thor asked once he’d set them both down. Tony turned his gaze to his love, and smirked as his face took on a beautiful pink hue. His eyes were soft with the effects of subspace, and Tony wondered what the god of thunder would have to say about their team dynamics. He really enjoyed Thor’s company, but Steve was off-limits, and if he could stop aliens, he could kill a demi-god if he had to. 

Steve looked at Thor from under his dark lashes, biting his lip as he shook his head shyly. Thor seemed to be somewhat troubled, Tony observed, as he gave the soldier a once-over. He’d look like that all the time if it were up to Tony; all blissed out and covered in dark bruises that showed the world just who he belonged to- and Tony knew he loved every second of it. 

“He’s good, Thor. He’s just not very talkative at the moment. Our landlord must’ve tired him out.” Clint piped up, and turned to Natasha, who was tracing calming patterns on his arm with her nails. Tony smiled. Clint was so helpful. “How does one tire out a super soldier?” He asked the redhead in a quieter tone. Natasha slapped the back of his head and murmured something in Russian that Tony couldn’t understand. Knowing 18 languages was not enough, apparently. 

Thor, who had accepted his answer, had now moved on to giving himself a tour of the kitchen. Tony liked his tower in one piece, so he grabbed Bruce and yanked him up out of the arm chair. 

“Brucie, don’t let him destroy my kitchen.” He pleaded. The scientist took off his glasses and sighed, cleaning the lense with his shirt. He put the glasses back on and looked at Tony, and Tony tried his best to convey his eternal gratefulness for Bruce’s help through his expression, because Steve was pressed against his back again and rubbing the area just above his hip and he was having a hard time focusing.

Bruce looked at Steve, and a thoughtful expression flashed across his features. His gaze flickered briefly to Thor in the kitchen before meeting Tony’s eyes again. Steve’s stomach let out a soft rumble and Tony decided it was time for lunch. Bruce remained silent as Tony turned around to meet Steve’s semi-embarrassed gaze. Steve’s cheeks pinked again and he dropped his eyes. 

“You need some food, big guy?” He asked, lifting Steve’s chin up with a finger. “Gorgeous supersoldiers like you have such big appetites.” Steve blinked a few times, processing the question. Tony could almost see the gears in his brain turning slowly, and after a minute he nodded. Tony intertwined their fingers and turned back to Bruce, who had been watching their exchange with a curious expression. 

The other man shrugged. “I am not the Avengers’ chef. But I’m a bit hungry as well, and if the way Thor’s banging is any indication, I figure we might as well eat before your kitchen is burned down. Fury told me he’d developed a taste for pop-tarts, tried to cook them on a stove and the entire east-wing of the helicarrier had to be evacuated while they put the fire out.” He sighed, looking at the demi-god again, a fond expression on his face. “He’s so enthusiastic, but he does need to learn more about how we do things.” He shook his head, “Alright. I’ll whip something up for lunch, but I expect that when I get down into my labs that I will have everything I could ever possibly need?” 

Tony scoffed. “Bruce, if there’s anything that  _ isn’t  _ in there that you need, all you have to do is tell JARVIS, and he’ll have it delivered. Right JARVIS?” 

“I live to serve, sir.” JARVIS’s voice chimed from the ceiling. In the kitchen, Thor had dropped the cereal box he’d been snacking out of and was looking around wildly for the source of the voice. 

“I should probably- yeah, shouldn’t be too long. Forty minutes tops.” Bruce was hurrying away. Tony turned to Clint and Natasha; Clint was now spread out on the loveseat as Natasha ran her fingers through his hair, paying them no attention. So, Birdbrain had a hairkink, Tony mused. Not what he would’ve expected, but at least it wasn’t something disgusting like scat or vomit.

“Lunch in forty, guys.” Tony called, not bothering to hear a response because there were more important things-(a more important thing, he should say) to give his attention to. 

“Would you like any fruit or chocolate while we wait?” He inquired as he  guided  dragged Steve over to the large couch. Steve shook his head and collapsed next to him, crawling up into Tony’s side and laying his head on his chest. “Alright darling. I’m doing to rub your back for a little while, want a blanket before you get too comfortable?” 

Steve hesitated, mulling over the question, and nodded, not moving. Tony chuckled. “I need you to sit up for one second sweet thing, the blankets are stored in the seat.” Steve sighed but did as Tony said, his movements requiring a lot more effort. Tony tried to grab them as fast as possible before pulling him back against his chest. 

He wrapped them up in the blanket and made sure his hands were warm before sliding them up underneath Steve’s shirt and working at easing out any lasting tension. Steve sighed and wrapped his arms around Tony. 

“Tony,” He said softly, and Tony wasn’t sure if he had a question or not, so he brought a hand up to his cheek and ran the back of his knuckle across it gently, waiting. “You don’t...you’re not…?” Tony wanted to grab his face in his hands and tell him he could ask whatever he liked, but with his last remaining ounce of self control, held out. “You’re not going to leave me for Thor, right?” 

It was spoken so soft, Tony would’ve missed it had he not been completely zeroed in on listening to Steve. He balked, looking down at the blonde, who was gazing at him through big blue eyes and seemed incredibly sad. For a moment he was unable to speak, trying to figure out what he had done to make Steve arrive at that conclusion. 

“I know he’s bigger an happier than me, and I wanna be your fella but if-” 

“Nope.” Tony slapped his palm against Steve’s mouth. “I couldn’t give less of a shit about him Steve. He’s not hard on the eyes, but he’s not you. I didn’t grow up and spend my entire life loving  _ him _ . I love  **you** Steve.” He growled, and the anger was back again. Anger at everyone who had ever told Steve he wasn’t good enough, or made him feel bad about himself. If anyone so much as looked at him wrong, Tony would kill them without hesitation. 

Steve shifted, and Tony’s attention snapped back to him as he readjusted himself onto Tony’s stomach. The rage in his belly simmered out and was replaced with adoration as he stared at the super soldier who was trying to take up as little space as possible while being as close to Tony as possible. 

Tony let himself be moved around like a teddy bear and couldn’t help the flare in his belly that screamed “ _ Protect _ !” as Steve’s breathing evened out. Tony made a note to ensure he got enough to eat if he was sleeping so soon after their session. He let his gaze drift to where Natasha and Clint were, only a couple yards away, yet it seemed like an entire ocean was between them. 

Natasha wasn’t an emotional person, and Clint was very...outgoing, but they seemed very relaxed, Tony decided as he watched them interact. He cocked his head, processing the way Natasha’s hands moved; they weren’t perfect, there was the smallest shake in her right hand every two or three times she raked through Clint’s hair. So faint, you’d have to be- well, Tony to notice. Normally Clint was almost as cocky as Tony, with a level of sass that made him extremely fun to be around, especially in debriefings-(seriously Steve, what’s the point? Everything is recorded nowadays). The smile on his face was wrong, it was a look that was similar to Steve’s, but weathered in from years of being together through everything. 

Would Steve look like that in five or even ten years, Tony wondered. Natasha caught his eye and smirked, her eyes dropping to where Steve lay, snoring softly. Tony raised an eyebrow and nodded at Barton, who didn’t seem to be aware of his or Steve’s presence. He was definitely stoned. Natasha was on something, but Tony didn’t know or care what. He shrugged and sunk into the expensive leather, wondering what would happen if he gave Bruce acid. Would drugs even work on Thor? Did Asgard have their own type of alcohol and drugs? 

Tony wanted to find out.There were so many opportunities now that the gang was all together.

But that could wait for now. He closed his eyes and let the smell of Bruce’s cooking and the rhythm of Steve’s breathing lull him into a light sleep. 


End file.
